Nuestro Innovidable San Valentín
by Annalice
Summary: Edward y Bella van a celebrar un San Valentín que nunca olvidarán pero aquí los dos son vampiros y aunque vivan en Forks nadie antes a conocido a la Bella humana ya que ambos pertenecen al Chicago de 1918. ¿Qué les espera en estas vacaciones innovidables?
1. Rosas en el instituto

**Pov. Edward**

Estaba amaneciendo en el día 14 de Febrero, el día de los enamorados. Tenía ya todo solucionado. Tenía los pasajes para nuestro viaje y todo reservado, sería nuestro mejor San Valentín de la historia. Haría que Bella en estas vacaciones fuera mi reina. Y gracias a mi padre que había conseguido que en el instituto estuviera la escusa que teníamos que prescindir de unos días de escuela por un repentino viaje, tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para visitarla. Y además, como Bella en su infancia había vivido allí le haría el doble de ilusión.

Sobre las 6 de la mañana, cuando sobre el cielo salía el hermoso sol tiñendo todo con colores anaranjados, busqué a mi amada. Por toda la casa la anduve buscando pero sin resultado. Esto era muy extraño: Normalmente a estas horas y más este día estaría encima de mi besándome y riéndose como me encanta que haga.

Decidí buscarla por el jardín, el último lugar en donde no había mirado. De repente sentí su delicioso aroma. Elevé la vista y la vi sentada en lo alto del tejado mirando fijamente el amanecer. Con razón ni la había encontrado ni ella me había oído. Subí por las paredes y al llegar arriba sigilosamente me acerqué a ella. Cuando estuve a su espalda, la advertí de mi presencia cuando la rodeé por la cintura con mis brazos mientras que con mis labios la besaba profundamente el hueco del cuello que no le tapaba su sedoso cabello

-Buenos días mi ángel- la saludé. Ella se rió y suspiró

-Siempre son buenos cuando se comienzan de esta forma- me giré y quedé enfrente de ella mirándola con la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba. Estaba bellísima y eso que iba como normalmente Alice la obligaba a ir. Hoy era simplemente una camiseta de color marrón ocrácea con unos vaqueros de mi color favorito. Llevaba pulseras de un tamaño bastante grande, pendientes de aro y el pelo algo revuelto pero seguía estando hermosa. Hasta hoy se podía decir que tenía una luz especial. Noté que tenía los labios pintados de un fuerte rojo carmesí, destacando notablemente sobre su pálida piel

-Estas despampanante esposa mía- la susurré en el oído. Ella me miró sonriente y rodó los ojos. Ya sabía que andaba buscando. Quería saborear su aroma y probar a que sabrían sus labios con ese pintalabios

Me acerqué a ella y uní nuestros labios en un dulce beso. En uno que decía te quiero. Luego volví a mi posición inicial y nos estuvimos mirando largo rato

-Bella- la llamé haciéndo que abriera los ojos

-¿Si Edward?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que vamos a pasarnos una semana más o menos celebrando San Valentín?- se le abrieron de par en par los ojos. En su hermoso rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa y me miró directamente

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?- gritó eufórica mi esposa

-Si mi Bella. Ya lo he arreglado todo y iremos a- me acerqué a su odio y primero se lo mordí haciendo que los dos nos estremeciéramos- Barcelona- le susurré

Bella saltó de la alegría y se me abalanzó. Si que le gustaba la idea

-¡AY EDWARD, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!- no paraba de agradecérmelo. Yo solo me reí por la cara de felicidad que tenía mi esposa- ¡BARCELONA! ¡QUÉ MARAVILLA! CUANTO AÑORABA ESTAR EN ESPAÑA

-Y lo más importante, estaremos solos. Sin hermanos molestos. Ni Emmett carcajeándose de todo lo que hacemos, ni Alice persiguiéndote para ir de compras ni Rose riéndose de lo que dice Emmett sobre nosotros, ni Jasper cambiándo nuestras emociones para su diversión. Solo tú y yo mi amor

-Eres el mejor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- me susurró al oído. Yo no lo soporté mucho más. Le cogí su irresistible rostro y le besé sus sabrosos labios. Sabían aún a fresas y me encantaban. Me pasaría toda la vida besándoselos pero como siempre alguien nos interrumpió

Desde abajo en el jardín, a todo pulmón Emmett gritó:

-¡EDWARD Y BELLA CULLEN LEVANTEN FILAS!- Bella se asomó por el tejado enfurecida y respondió lo que nunca pensé que haría

-¡¿Qué Emmett? ¿Ya por fin has dejado de tener relaciones con Rosalie? ¡Menos mal porque desde aquí, desde el tejado se os oía gemir de placer! ¡POR CIERTO, DILE A ROSALIE QUE YA ME HE ENTERADO DE QUIEN ME ROBÓ MI CORSÉ DE LEOPARDO! Y Emmett, que sepás, os lo podéis quedar, yo ya no lo quiero- se giró para verme pero yo me estaba partiendo de risa. Como era normal Emmett y Rosalie habían hecho el amor salvajemente

**Pov. Bella**

Sobre las 7, gracias a que Esme nos había echado de casa porque Emmett se estaba burlando nuevamente de Edward y de mi, elevando la voz y comportándose como el crio que era, estábamos en la puerta del instituto una hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Por lo menos estaba con mi amado Edward solos en un coche, sin tener que soportar a Rosalie y Emmett demostrándose su amor demasiado FÍSICO.

Me acurruqué más en el hombro de Edward mientras este me miraba directamente a los ojos y jugueteaba con mi cabello.

-Edward- lo llamé. Dejé de notar su suave mano acariciarme y al segundo su mano estaba sujetando mi mandíbula, elevándomela para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos

-¿Si Bella?

-¿Podríamos salir afuera? El estar todo el rato dentro de un coche no me acaba de gustar, me siento agobiada- me sonrió plenamente y me besó la mejilla

-Claro mi dulce esposa- salimos del coche y agradecí que no hubiera aún nadie en el aparcamiento del instituto. Edward y yo andamos un poco hasta que nos detuvimos delante de un banco. No teníamos la necesidad de sentarnos, ni mucho menos, pero era ya un hábito. El estar tanto tiempo con humanos nos había hecho coger hábitos. Como el de cambiar de peso el cuerpo, removernos el pelo, pestañear, simular que íbamos al lavabo…

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sin que Edward y yo nos diéramos cuenta el aparcamiento fue llenándose de coches y por tanto de gente. A medida que llegaban los humanos llegaba el colorido. Muchas chicas andaban con grandes peluches entre sus brazos o caja de bombones. Otros se daban besos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y el colegio se iba llenando de par en par con pancartas de I LOVE YOU o FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN.

De repente sentí como el aroma de unos humanos muy molestos entraban en el aparcamiento del instituto, se bajaban de sus autos y a todo correr se nos acercaban a Edward y a mí. Rápidamente cambiamos nuestras formas de estar apoyados, ya que hasta ahora habíamos estado con las manos dadas, y las cabezas apoyadas mirándonos y hablando de lo que podríamos hacer en nuestra estancia en Barcelona, aunque la verdad Edward ya había organizado todo para que fuera algo inolvidable

A todo correr aunque ellos lo intentaran disimular pudimos ver que por lados diferentes venían nuestros _admiradores_. Jessica Stanley había decidido volver a perseguir a mi marido. Laurent Gómez también venía a nuestra dirección con el ceño fruncido al verme con Edward. Luego estaban Erik Yorkie venía con cara de desesperación, buscándome por todos lados. Le seguía Mike Newton el granoso, y por último estaba Taylor Jonshon. Corrían desesperados en nuestra dirección y cuando llegaron y se vieron unos a otros, se echaron miradas no muy agradables

-¿Hola?- preguntamos a la vez Edward y yo, cogidos de la mano.

Los 4 pares de ojos nos miraron a la vez y si decía la verdad parecían más fieros que los puma que suelo atacar

Jessica se acercó a Edward y le dijo:

-¡Ho…hola Ed..Edward. FE…FELIZ SAN VA…VALENTÍN!- se le arrojó encima y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Instintivamente me levanté y miré directamente, con ojos asesinos a la mujer que abrazaba a mi marido

Él se zafó de ella casi al segundo y se levantó junto a mi. Me cogió de la mano y me la apretó con tal de tranquilizarme

-¡Jessica Stanley deja en paz a mi NOVIO!- le grité. Miré a Laurent y Jessica, las cuales las don llevaban una caja de bombones

-Ay Bella. Hoy es San Valentín y se puede conseguir de todo este día- me dijo morbosamente Laurent

-Si pero no cuando uno ama incondicionalmente a su novia- les dijo Edward. Me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me besó el cabello

-¿¡Cómo puedes amarla!- gritaron a la vez Laurent y Jessica pero nosotros las ignoramos. Seguíamos andando en dirección al interior del instituto.

Giré el rostro y me reí al ver las caras de asombro y algo empanados de Yorkie, Newton y Jonshon, los cuales no decían nada y solo me miraban de una manera que ni quería analizar

Llegamos a mi taquilla y yo me dediqué a coger los libros para la siguiente clase que tendría, Historia. Esta para mi des fortuna estaba sola, sin nadie de mi familia y tendría que soportar las cartas de amor que los chicos me lanzarían, que horror. Cuando terminé, cerré la taquilla y miré a mi marido. Edward estaba apoyado en la taquilla del al lado, mirándome risueño

-Eres la más bella mi Bella- me rodeó la cintura con su fuerte y sentí como paseaba su nariz por mi cuello- Hueles tan bien. Como un humano de apetitosa- me susurró al oído. Menos mal que no había aún nadie dentro del instituto porque si no nos meteríamos en problemas. Aunque seguro que Emmett y Rosalie ya se la abrían cargado porque desde aquí los oía gemir de placer

-Edward, mi dulce Edward. Voy a tener que tenerte vigilado las 24 horas. Estas en peligro máximo- le susurré al oído mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. Como Edward no se tenía que afeitar porque simplemente su cuerpo no cambiada, y la última vez que era humano seguro que ni se preocupó por su higiene ya que lo único que le importaba era encontrarme; ahora tenía una pequeña muestra de pelo en la mandíbula que al acariciar con mi mano me raspaba algo. Era algo que me encantaba

-¿Y eso? ¿Es qué estoy en peligro?- ronroneó. Me eché a reír y acaricié una vez más su mandíbula

-Más o menos. El peligro es que hoy lunáticas humanas te van a perseguir por ser el día de San Valentín. Ya sabes, algo que nos ha pasado siempre- le recordé y deposité un dulce beso, que por suerte se había olvidado de coser un botón dejando a la vista su esculturoso pecho y pudiendo así besárselo

-Claro, pero yo también tendré trabajo. Millones de chicos persiguen a mi dama- me besó la mano y yo me reí. Estos actos me recordaban a nuestro verdadero tiempo, a cuando éramos humanos a principios del siglo pasado

-Es verdad. ¡Madre mía, lo que tendré que aguantar!- puse mi cabeza entre mis manos maldiciendo a los tontos humanos

-Tranquila Bella, solo pasaras una clase sin que esté yo a tu lado y cuando lo esté, ¡pobre el que intente algo contigo!

-Vale, eso me tranquiliza

Poco a poco fueron entrando más y más humanos en el colegio. Edward se puso de diferente manera conmigo, como si fuera un típico novio humano más

-Te veré más tarde amor. Tengo que ir a clase de Religión- me susurró al oído. Suspiré desanimada. Cogí mis libros de historia que no me servían de mucho. Más bien yo podría implantar la clase ya que sabía más de historia por todos los años que había tenido para estudiar

Estaba caminando hacía mi clase y me reí cuando vi, caminando por el campus, a un profesor corriendo en dirección al coche de Emmett. Cuando los vió _intimando _se puso rojo de la ira y vergüenza y grito desesperado:

-¡SEÑOR CULLEN Y SEÑORITA HALE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN?

Mejor para mi bien me alejé de la escena de guerra y fui para clases. Pero antes de entrar por los altavoces de la escuela se oyeron un mensaje:

_-Señorita Isabella Hale, diríjase a dirección. Señorita Isabella Hale, diríjase a dirección_- cambié mi rumbo perpendicularmente.

Cuando llegué, como siempre estaba la señorita Lemon. Una mujer de 60 años, con ya canas en el cabello y la pobre no oía ni la mitad de las cosas

-Hola señora Lemon, he sido llamada por el altavoz- dije lo suficiente mente alto para que me oyera sin molestias

-Hola Isabella, ¿qué tal estas?- a la señora Lemon como a muchos más profesores les era simpáticos, bueno, al igual que toda mi familia

-Muy bien señora Lemon, pero he venido hoy aquí porque antes de entrar en clases me habían llamado para que viniera

-¡Es verdad! El director Chase me ha pedido que cuando llegaras que fueras directa a su despacho

-Gracias señora- pasé por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del director y llamé a la puerta antes de entrar- Buenos días señor Chase- saludé

-Hola señorita Hale. Pase pase- como él me pidió entré y me senté en una silla- Como imagino se preguntará que hace usted aquí

-Pues si, así es. Iba a ir a clase de historia cuando se me ha hecho llamar. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar o qué he hecho?

-Bueno, te he hecho llamar por unas cuantas razones. Primero, y que en principio no existía es que me acaban de informar que esto, tu hermana Rosalie y su novio Emmett Cullen han sido pillados en el aparcamiento del recinto haciendo cosas no muy adecuadas que digamos

-Lo lamento señor, es que mi hermana y su novio tienen una relación, digamos, excesivamente física. Y como hoy es San Valentín se han dejado llevar

-Pues por eso la he hecho llamar: quería llamar a su casa para informar que están expulsados por una semana pero el caso es que en el registro no tenemos el número de sus padres. Y como casualmente vivís todos juntos con los mismos padres adoptivos, si me podría dar su número de casa

-Esto claro. Es 8363346347. A estas horas en la casa solo estará nuestra madre Esme

-Si, claro. Su padre trabaja en el hospital. Bueno, gracias. Oiga, el hermano de Emmett Cullen, Edward es su novio ¿no?- me preguntó con la ceja alzada. -Así es- dije lo más inocente que pude

-Espero que ustedes sean más moderados que sus hermanos

-Claro señor- dije avergonzada. Hablar de estas cosas nunca me había gustado

-Eso espero- se sentó más en su sitio y me miró fijamente- Bueno, ya por fin le diré a que se debía principalmente su llamada

-Dígame pues

-Bien, como usted ha sido elegida la delegada de su curso. Cada año el delegado del curso se encarga de hacer un discurso en el Día de San Valentín. Y este año le toca a usted. El discurso que dará a última hora será sobre como se fundó este día, que se celebra, que recomienda que se haga en este día, que no y que al final, por último, dijera que se entregan las rosas que a lo largo del día los estudiantes han ido dando al profesor Choop. También quiero que desees un buen San Valentín. Y con tu discurso daríamos por finalizado el día y cada uno iría a sus hogares. Como no te hemos avisado con antelación, hoy no irás a clases y pasarás el día haciendo el discurso en la biblioteca o en la sala de ordenadores, donde prefieras

-Gracias señor- me levanté de la silla y en ese momento en la habitación entraron dos Emmett y Rosalie con la cabeza gacha y muriéndose de vergüenza. Al verme a mi también en el despacho, se pusieron aún más nerviosos

-¡Valla, hola señores!- iba a salir por la puerta pero el director me lo impidió- No Delegada del curso, quédese. Creo que debería ver que cosas poner en su discurso que ¡no! se deberían hacer. Señores, díganle que han estado haciendo

Emmett me miró directamente y tragó saliva. Yo me reí por sus caras

-Pues estábamos manteniendo relaciones sexuales en horario de clases- confesó Emmett. Yo me llevé la mano a la boca, haciéndome la sorprendida pero en verdad era para tapar las risas que me venían

-Tomaré nota señor, ahora me marcho

Mientras me alejaba por el pasillo escuché gritar al director: "¡Que idiotas que son, a quien se le ocurre semejante espectáculo!. Voy a llamar a sus padres y estarán expulsados una semana! ¿ME HAN ENTENDIDO?"

-O-

Cuando llegué al edificio en donde estaba la biblioteca, me sorprendió y alegró lo solitario que se veían los pasillos cuando no había alumno en ellos. Estuve caminando y de repente vi al señor Choop en la mesa en donde los alumnos irían diciendo a quien le mandan la rosa. Me acerqué a él y éste se sorprendió al no verme en clase

-Hola señorita Hale, ¿qué hace que no está en clases? ¿Se encuentra enferma?

-No señor Choop, estoy muy saludable-me aguante la risa- Es solo que el señor director me la librado de clases ya que tengo que hacer el discurso de San Valentín- le aclaré

-¡Ah, el discurso! Pues este año será bueno por lo que veo y dígame, ¿tiene a alguien en mente a quien mandarle una rosa?- me echó una mirada demasiado consistente. Hasta a los profesores les atraía, bueno, a todo humano le atraíamos los de nuestra especie

-Pues si señor. Antes de ir a la biblioteca he pensado que mejor dejar la rosa ya que no voy a salir de allí hasta que termine de escribirla. He oído que hay diferentes tipos de rosas

-Si, está la rosa de amistad que es una blanca, esta es para las amistades que quieras dar una rosa. Luego está la rosa roja, que es para esa persona que quieres pero no quieres que se note demasiado y por último el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, que es para cuando quieres que sea algo muy especial y le quieres decir a esa persona que lo quieres a rabiar

-Vale, gracias. Pues quiero que mande una rosa blanca a Jasper y Rosalie Hale y Emmett y Alice Cullen. Y por último un ramo de esos rojos y blancos a Edward Cullen- terminó de apuntarlo en un papel

-De acuerdo. Así será y que le salga bien la redacción

-Eso espero. Gracias- me alejé con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia la biblioteca

**Pov. Edward**

Tras dejar a Bella me dirigí a clase de Religión. Para mi suerte fui uno de los primeros y me pude sentar por el principio. Me agradaba mucho la forma en la que hablaba este profesor aunque lo que dijera ya me lo supiera de sobras

A medida de que llegaban los alumnos, llegaban las miradas que me dirigían las chicas de amor y de odio de los chicos.

-Perdona, ¿está ocupado?- elevé la vista y vi a Samantha Wiles. Una chica que me llegaba admirando en secreto. Yo la sonreí lo más amable que pude

-Lo siento Samantha. Sé lo que sientes hacia mi y me halaga pero es que yo ya estoy saliendo con una persona. Lo siento de verdad

-No pasa nada. Como era San Valentín pensaba que era la hora y…- pobre chica. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio pensando que no le podría gustar de ella

-Oye Samantha, no es que no me gustes ni te encuentre fea es solo que yo ya tengo novia, Isabella Hale, y estoy muy enamorado. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, a Ned Mozley le gustas. Lo he notado- se le iluminó el rostro y lo miró. Este nos estaba observando y al ver que ella le miraba ocultó avergonzado la mirada

-Gracias Edward- Samantha se acercó a Ned y empezaron a hablar. Me alegraba haber juntado a dos personas en el día de San Valentín

Cuando terminó la clase y por tanto las miraditas que me lanzaban las chicas salí disparado a por Bella. En mitad de mi recorrido escuché como me llamaban

-¡Edward!- me giré y vi a Alice tirando de Jasper corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- no podía leerle la mente, la tenía bloqueada

-Que no vallas a por Bella en ninguna de sus clases

-¿Por qué?

-Es que el director, al ser la delegada del curso, le ha pedido que haga el discurso de San Valentín y no va a ir a ninguna clase hoy, lo he visto.

-¡Que pena! ¡Teníamos todas las demás clases juntos! Por un día a la semana que compartimos casi todas las horas

-Tranquilo Edward. Bella terminará de escribir el discurso para la clase después del almuerzo. Es decir, soporta dos clases mas y ya- suspiré desanimado

-De acuerdo, gracias Alice. Adiós chicos- me despedí de Jasper y Alice y me dirigí a Biología.

Al entrar en clase el señor Barney estaba esperando a que se tocara el timbre para llamar al orden

-Señor Barney- lo llamé

-Si señor Cullen

-Quería informarlo que hoy Isabella Hale no vendrá a su clase ya que está haciendo el discurso para el final del día

-De acuerdo, gracias

La mañana pasó sin novedades. En todas las clases me las pasaba aburrido pensando en Bella y viendo si en algún momento se quitaba el escudo para poder hablar con ella, pero no, nunca lo hizo. También tuve que soportar en las clases que las chicas me preguntaran sentarme conmigo ya que no veían a mi novia pero en todas las ocasiones me negué.

Al final llegó la hora del almuerzo, la hora en la que Bella ya terminaría. Antes de ir al comedor, me pasé por la mesa del señor Choop para dejar mi rosa. O debería decir rosas ya que encargué rosas blancas para mi familia y el ramo de rosas para mi amada.

Al entrar en el comedor, ya toda la familia estaba allí. Con sus bandejas pero sin probarlas ni nada

-Hola chicos- me senté y rodeé con el brazo los hombros de Bella. Ella dejó descansar su cabeza sobre ellos y juntó más nuestras sillas

-Hola Edward- me miró nervioso Emmett. _Espero que no me esté leyendo los pensamientos. ¡Ay Emmett, cállate! ¡Seguro que lo está haciendo ahora mismo!_

_-_¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí para que Emmett esté tan nervioso y Rosalie no se quede quieta en su silla?- pregunté

-Nada. Solo que han pillado a Emmett y a Rose en mitad de sus momentos- me explicó Alice

-¿Otra vez chicos? ¿No teníais suficiente con lo de esta mañana?- pregunté riéndome. Toda la familia menos Rosalie que me miraba con odio y Emmett que me gruñía también se empezó a reír

-Si bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿De qué va el discurso que has escrito Bella? ¿No hablará de nosotros no?- preguntó nervioso Emmett

-¡Cla…claro que no!- dijo entre risas Bella- Ya lo veréis esta tarde cuando lo lea delante de todo el mundo

-Estoy impaciente- le susurré en el oído

-Edward, ¡no se vale seducir a Bella para que te lo cuente antes!- dijo enfurruñada Alice. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Habían descubierto mi plan…

-Tranquila Alice, aunque me sedujera y me besara, no diría nada. Estos labios están sellados- hizo como si se cerrara la boca con una cremallera

-¡Te lo comes Edward!- gritó emocionado Emmett

-Ya veo…- me puse la mano debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que estaba pensando aunque ya sabía que haría.

Alice se rió por la visión en donde sabía cual era mi plan

-Ten cuidado Bella, el plan de Edward es realmente bueno- la advirtió Alice. De la nada 5 pares de ojos se posaron en mi pero los únicos que me importaban eran los de mi Bella

-No me dejaré engatusar. ¿Me has odio Edward? ¡No te va a ser nada fácil!- me dijo Bella. Yo solo me reí

-Ya veremos…

A los minutos nos levantamos para ir a clase. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron por un lado y Alice se despidió de nosotros y se fue por el otro. Yo miré a Bella, la cual estaba leyendo algo

-¿Qué les princesa?- le pregunté interesado mientras íbamos a clase

Elevó la vista y rápidamente escondió la hoja

-¡No te importa Edward Cullen!- me reí ante su cara y le cogí una mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos

-Como quieras pero de alguna forma u otra lo acabaré sabiendo- me miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-No te resultará tan fácil como tú te crees- rodé los ojos ante su seguridad

Entramos a la clase de Literatura, ella en el asiento de la ventana y yo en el del pasillo. Pasamos un rato sin hablarnos, tan solo ella se dedicó a mirar por el espejo y yo a pensar como sería la mejor manera de hacer para que me lo contara

-¡Orden en la clase!- gritó la señora Olivarie. La clase se sumió en el silencio y la señora salió por la puerta y al momento entró con una televisión- como hoy es San Valentín y va a ser imposible daros clases con todas vuestras hormonas a flor de piel, os pondré la película de Romeo y Julieta y así os calláis. ¡Y a quien oiga hablar le suspendo esta evaluación!- apagó las luces y encendió el monitor

Minutos después la clase estaba bañada con las imágenes de Romeo y Julieta. Esta era mi oportunidad y con nuestro sensible oido de vampiro me dispuse a que habláramos a un volumen bajo

-Bella- la llamé. Ella giró la cabeza en mi dirección pero aun pendiente del televisor

-¿Si Edward?

-He estado pensando en nuestro viaje y me preguntaba que qué te gustaría más. Si que te llevara a la sorpresa en moto o en un carro tirado por caballos- a Bella se le iluminó la cara. El anzuelo estaba suelto

-¿Caballos, moto? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa Edward?

-Ah, no te lo diré. Creo que será mejor que se lo cuente a…Alice y que ella decida- me miró horrorizada. Ella sabía que si se lo contaba a Alice, esta aprovechando que ella lo sabía y Bella no. La haría chantaje con la ropa y luego más tarde no se lo diría dejando que lo descubriera cuando yo le diera la sorpresa

-¡Todas menos Alice!- sin querer elevó la voz y los humanos de las dos filas de delante se miraron a mirarnos

Esperé a que dejaran de mirarnos para seguir engañándola

-Si Bella, se lo diré a Alice. Además, pensaba que las cosas eran mejores siendo sorpresas ¿no Bella?- la miré elevando una ceja. Ella se mordió el labio y me miró directamente a los ojos. Se veía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna con ella misma

-No lo vas a conseguir Edward. Si, tienes razón, prefiero las sorpresas. Así cuando llegué a Barcelona será una mayor sorpresa de San Valentín- me miró risueña y se giró a mirar a la película

Yo me hundí en la silla y resoplé. Mi fantástico plan al traste. Mejor esperar a que algo saliera mal.

Cuando la señorita salió un momento al baño, yo me acerqué a su oreja y la susurré insenuándome:

-Tienes razón mi damisela y te haré caso. No se lo contaré a Alice, ya he tomado una decisión y respecto a lo del discurso, he decidido que prefiero llevarme el impacto de lo bien que lo escribes a la vez que todos. Eres mi dulce señora y te amo- sentí como se estremecía ante lo cerca que estaba de tocar su oreja con mis labios

Se giró para verme y sonrió. Se le iluminó el rostro y vi en sus ojos el fuego. Ese mismo fuego que sentía yo cuando estaba cerca de ella

Por suerte para la salud de los dos, la clase terminó a los 10 minutos. Recogimos nuestras cosas a prisa y salimos por la puerta. Atravesamos los pasillos y sin tocarnos, porque si lo hacíamos causaríamos que no nos pudiéramos resistir, fuimos en busca de Jasper, con el que teníamos la siguiente clase, Calculo.

-Hola Jasper- dijimos con voz tensa ambos. Él nos miró con la ceja alzada y al ver que no estábamos dados de la mano sospechó, además de que debía de notar en nuestras emociones lo que ocurría

-Hola chicos, ¿pasa algo? No estáis…

-¡No pasa nada! Anda, vallamos a Cálculo que llegamos tarde

Los tres juntos nos dirigimos a la clase y por suerte Jasper iba en el medio impidiendo que sintiera la tentación de tocar a Bella. Se que lo normal es que no importase que en este día la diera algún beso, pero es que no era eso de lo que tenía necesidad. Si no de hacerla mía, saborear su cuerpo, sentir su piel contra cada milímetro de la mía…

Por suerte la hora de la tortura había terminado. Yo me había sentado junto a Jasper en Cálculo ya que a él no se le daba muy bien pero no sirvió de mucho. Teníamos a Bella delante de nosotros y cada movimiento que hacía me llamaba la atención. Al final, por suerte, Bella había tenido que irse antes para poder ir a la parte del auditorio donde se dan los discursos.

Jasper y yo fuimos a por los demás y todos juntos nos dirigimos al auditorio. Entre mucho pensar y pensar, decidimos que ponernos delante era la mejor opción para no tener que ver como los humanos se besaban a _escondidas_. Nos sentamos todos juntos en la segunda fila y aguardamos a que algún adulto pusiera orden en la sala

-¡CALLENSE TODOS!- gritó desesperado el señor Smith. Este era conocido por su mal genio e inmediatamente la sala estaba en completo silencio- Gracias. Ahora el señor director Chase dará comienzo a la reunión del día de San Valentín

El señor Smith se marchó dejando paso al señor Chase. Este cogió el micrófono y dijo con autoridad:

-Buenos días alumnos del penúltimo curso. Quería decir que como es tradición aquí en el Instituto de Forks, dará en vez de mi el discurso de este día el delegado de curso. Este año le pertenece la palabra a la señorita Isabella Hale. Señorita Hale, son todo suyos- en la sala entró mi adorada esposa y yo podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba

**Pov. Bella**

-Señorita Hale, son todo suyos- cuando el señor Chase pronunció estas palabras se me vino encima la realidad de los nervios.

Tomé el micrófono y con mi voz aterciopelada empecé a hablar

-Gracias señor Chase- me aclaré la voz y comencé a leer- "No se muy bien como empezar este discurso sin sonar repetitiva o aburrida pero lo que tengo por presente, es que primero quería deciros que, tener pareja es lo mejor que os puede pasar, que aun que no lo creáis, esa persona estará a vuestro lado en los momentos malos tanto como en los momentos felices.

El estar enamorado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una persona, y que si la persona es la indicada podréis ser muy felices a su lado siempre que la cuidéis y la améis con todo vuestro ser.

El Día de San Valentín es una celebración tradicional en todo el mundo en donde los enamorados, novios o esposos expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente, demostrando de diversas formas el amor que se han expresado día a día durante todos los años que se conocen.

Algunas personas creen que es una fiesta cristianizada del paganismo, ya que en la antigua Roma se realizaba la adoración al dios del amor, cuyo nombre griego era Eros y a quien los romanos llamaban Cupido. Pero no importa que se pensara por aquel entonces o se piense ahora, lo único importante era y es saber que es un día en donde uno esta hecho para amar a esa persona que llevas incrustada en el corazón. No importa ni la edad ni el sexo de tu amado, lo único que tiene que importarte realmente es que esa persona es tu amada.

Y esto que os estoy contando es lo que pensaban muchas personas durante el año 270 d. C, cuando el Emperador Claudio II prohibió los casamientos por la incomprensible razón de que así sus guerreros no se distraerían pensando en sus amadas y se concentrarían en defender a su patria. Pero todo esto cesó cuando un médico romano se hizo sacerdote y sin importarle lo que le pasase a su vida, casaba a los soldados que habían encontrado el amor. Y hoy, 14 de febrero es llamado San Valentín porque fue el día en que Valentín, así se llamaba ese buen romano, declaró marido y mujer a una pareja por última vez. Ese mismo día Claudio II lo descubrió y no se sabe que fue del pobre hombre. Pero su hazaña siempre la tendremos grabada en nuestra memoria y hoy, cuando beséis, cantéis, deis la mano a esa persona especial quería que recordarais que gracias al sacrificio de ese hombre hoy día podéis estar junto a esa persona, por siempre. Con esto termina mi discurso pero me queda por decir algo, ¡Feliz Día de los enamorados!"

Tras decir esto, la sala estalló en aplausos y por primera vez en toda la lectura levanté la vista. A todo el mundo se le surcó una sonrisa por el rostro y sabía que había hecho bien mi trabajo. Miré a mi Edward, él cual estaba de pie al igual que toda mi familia aplaudiéndome con todo su ser.

Bajé del escenario y me acerqué a los brazos de Edward. Este me estrechó entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward- nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos a que el director retomara la palabra

-Muchas gracias señorita Hale, ¡ha sido un discurso soberbio!- me escondí más en el pecho de Edward. No me agradaba ser el centro de atención- ¡Bien, ahora daremos paso a la entrega de rosas!

Poco a poco fue nombrando los nombres, siguiendo el orden en la que estábamos sentados. Por eso nosotros fuimos unos de los últimos y como a medida que te daban las rosas tenías permiso para irte, a la hora de que nos tocó no había casi ni un alma

-Isabella Hale-me llamó el director. Miré a Edward y este me sonrió. Subí de nuevo al escenario y me asusté al ver la carretilla que traían- ¡Tiene 5 flores blancas, 40 rojas y 2 ramos!- se me quedó la cara de espanto

Se oyó la fuerte risotada de Emmett y por ello supe que un ramo era de él, una de sus bromas. Por lo tanto el otro ramo era, como no, de Edward

-Gracias- cogí la carretilla avergonzada y regresé a mi sitio- y un millón de gracias para ti- le susurré a Edward

-Ya me lo agradecerás mañana en Barcelona.

Al final de la velada, los Cullen terminamos con bastantes flores. Rosalie tuvo 4 blancas, 66 rojas y 3 ramos, los cuales supimos que había mandado Emmett. Éste pelele tuvo 4 blancas, 34 rojas y un ramo. Alice tuvo 4 blancas, 46 rojas y un ramo. Jasper 4 blancas, 30 rojas y un ramo. Y Edward, con Edward casi salto de la furia; 4 blancas y 129 ramos.

En fin, tendría que marcar más mi territorio


	2. Volando a Barcelona

**Pov. Bella**

_Sábado 15 de Febrero del 2010, lugar no en concreto_

Sobre las 4 de la mañana, Edward y yo nos despedimos de la familia o mejor dicho de los que quedaban de la familia. Rosalie y Emmett nada más saber que tenían el permiso de marcharse cogieron el BMW de Rosalie y según lo que me había contado Edward habían ido a Las Vegas. Luego de eso Esme y Carlisle también se marcharon: creo que fueron al puerto más cercano y se compraron un yate para que ellos solos atravesaran el océano hasta llegar a Isla Esme. Por eso, al despedirnos de la familia solo estaba Alice y Jasper que aprovecharían que nadie estaba en casa para estar ellos solos

-Bella, cariño. Vamos a perder el avión dulce tardona- Edward me acarició por detrás el rostro. Suspiré relajada.

Se estaba tan bien en el pasillo de embarque que no me apetecía nada tener que moverme

-De acuerdo- entrelazamos nuestros dedos y pasamos a dar nuestras tarjetas de embarque.

Al llegar a la mesa donde las azafatas cogían los pasajes, una de ellas miró más de lo debido a mi marido. Estos tiempos…¡ya no había respeto con las relaciones!. Decidí tomar medidas, era hora de marcar mi territorio de nuevo. Cuando la descarada azafata, que cabía decir que tan solo tendría 19, teñida con el pelo de rosa y con un uniforme dos tallas demasiado pequeño para ella, lo miraba cogí a MI NOVIO y lo besé profundamente. La niñata al ver la cercanía que nos teníamos, y añadiendo que Edward respondió riéndose por lo bajo y me elevó unos segundos del suelo, comprendió que no tenía posibidades

Al final, cuando seguro que la azafata se le hubiera metido que dejara de ligotear con mi novio, nos giramos a verla. Ésta estaba mirándome horrorizada, con los pases aprobados. Cogimos los billetes y pasamos juntos al avión.

Por el dinero que tenía la familia nos sentamos en la zona VIP del avión. Los asientos eran muy cómodos y amplios, y sin que diga el servicio. Pero poco nos importaba, lo único que me importaba era yo sentada en las rodillas de Edward, maravillándome con el paisaje y la suavidad de su mano recorriéndome el rostro.

-Bella, ¿estás contenta por volver a España?- me preguntó mi amado al rato de que hubiéramos despegado

-Si, estoy muy ilusionada. ¿Tú crees que habrá cambiado mucho?

-Pues no lo sé. Como en todos los países. Es que cariño, debes reconocer que en estos últimos 90 años han cambiado mucho las cosas- me dijo al oído. Yo tan solo me acurruqué más entre sus brazos y asentí con la cabeza. Pensar que hace casi un siglo yo vivía en España con mis padres y que por su empleo tuvimos que marcharnos de España para ir a Chicago me trajo demasiados recuerdos

Durante un largo trozo del viaje, Edward se lo pasó cantando a un volumen que solo yo oía una de las canciones que me había compuesto y yo, por mi parte, tuve todo el tiempo los ojos cerrados intentando recordar como era Madrid, cuando vivía ahí de niña

-Perdone señor, ¿desea algo?- la voz de una azafata me hizo volver al mundo real. Elevé la vista y vi a una mujer bastante joven mirando con deseo a mi marido.

-No gracias- dijo algo cortante y sin mirarla Edward. Me acarició la mejilla y yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Pude oír como la azafata resignada y apenada resoplaba y se marchaba pero que poco sabía yo…

-O-

Miradas coquetas. Montones de pares de ojos jóvenes posados en Edward. ¡Estaba harta!. Desde que habíamos subido al avión las malditas azafatas no dejaban de mirar deseosas, con dulzura a MI novio. Y esperaban ansiosas la mínima oportunidad para acercarse a él. Y lo malo es que yo ya lo había intentado todo para dejar claro que ya no estaba disponible. Me había recostado en Edward, le había besado coquetamente, me había reído feliz de todo lo que decía, le había mirado amorosamente pero nada. ¡Esas mujeres no hacían caso de nada! Seguían pasando cada diez minutos máximo a ver si necesitaba algo, y a mi siempre o me miraban como si no existiera o odiosamente. Al final tendría que hacer algo drástico

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?- la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aunque la verdad era normal que esas azafatas no quitaran los ojos de encima a mi novio. Era un hombre físicamente perfecto, sexy, guapo y que parece todo un dios, y sin hablar en lo que esas mujeres se habían fijado, en como era él por dentro. Era amable, atento, considerado, bueno, inteligente…

-No nada- suspiré al ver la mirada fija que me lanzaba Edward. El estar tanto tiempo juntos hacía que nos conociéramos como a nosotros mismos, e incluso mejor- Bueno vale. Si que me pasa algo. ¡Es que no soporto las miradas que te echan esas mujeres! No se dan cuenta que no estás disponible. ¿O qué? Tú eres mío y…- Edward no me dejó continuar ya que me zafó la boca con un beso

-Bella, mi dulce Bella. ¡Te vuelves tan irresistibe cuando estas celosa! A mi las miradas de esas humanas me pasan, son translúcidas para mi. Tú eres mi único amor. Además, no crees que después de 90 años juntos, ¿si hubiese querido dejarte por otra no lo habría hecho ya? ¿De verdad crees que puedo amar a otra como te amo a ti? Isabella Marie Cullen Masen, te amo más que a mi vida y solo a ti.

-Vale…-dije rindiéndome- Te haré caso. Pero sigue sin gustarme- dije refunfuñando. Sonreí al sentir sus labios besándome dulcemente el cuello- Edward… Para

Se rió entre dientes y me abrazó cariñosamente, acurrucándome más cómodamente en su regazo

-Y otra cosa- empezó a decir como si nada- que sepas que no eres la única que tiene que soportar miradas a su pareja

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que si por si no te has dado cuenta, el avión va cargadito de jóvenes españoles que no te quitan el ojo. Todos los hombres del avión se te comen con la mirada, sin decir lo que piensan de ti en sus mentes

-Pero no es lo mismo. Tú eres extremadamente maravilloso y yo soy corrientucha- le interrumpí

-Eso no es verdad. Bella, aunque tú no te veas realmente como eres no significa que los demás no lo vean. Tú eres algo nunca visto. Eres maravillosa y tienes unas facciones que nunca antes se han visto. Hazme caso, no eres normal eres perfecta- me dijo en susurros

-Bueno, eso no me importa. No voy a soportar más miraditas de esas mujeres. ¡Como vea a una de ellas mirándote como si tú no fueras mío, no me importa que sepan lo que somos, me lanzo a por ella!- dije enfadada. Edward me miró fijamente y se empezó a reír

-Eres tan adorable cuando estas celosa

-¡Yo no estoy celosa Edward!- dije indignada- y ya lo has dicho

-Claro que si, estas muy celosa. No soportas que otras mujeres se fijen en mi por temor a que yo lo haga en ellas. Pero ya te lo he dicho, nunca me podría fijar en nadie que no fueras tu. ¡Por favor Bella, llevamos 90 años juntos!

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa!

-Bella di lo que quieras pero quiero que sepas algo importante- me dijo al oído.

-Dime- me crucé de brazos

-Pues que sepas que estas muy sexy cuando te pones celosa, y que no sabes cuanto me gusta. Ahora, si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente te besaría y te haría mía aquí mismo- le miré con los ojos como platos y una gran sonrisa se me pasó por el rostro.

No me pude aguantar y lo besé. Sus labios eran como una droga para mi. Una vez que empezaba a saborearlos, sentirlos unidos a los míos y aspirar su aroma, quería más y más y nunca me era suficiente. Y al parecer a Edward le ocurría lo mismo ya que empezó a besarme poco a poco más apasionadamente. Me giré encima de su cuerpo para besarlo más cómodamente, sentándome en horcadas. Pero tan rápido como empezamos terminamos ya que sentimos que humanos entraban en la zona VIP del avión. Me senté en mi asiento, dada de la mano de mi marido

Una nueva azafata entró y al pasar por nuestro lado lanzó una mirada coqueta a Edward, haciendo que mi enfado volviera a surgir. Al pasar de lado, Edward me acarició el rostro y me dio un beso en él

-Tranquilízate Bella, solo es una humana.

-Vale…- roté los ojos y aspiré su aroma, algo que me relajaba profundamente

De repente se oyó un anunció por los megáfonos del avión

-_Señores pasajeros, queremos informarles que en diez minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Barcelona. Por ello una azafata se pasará por sus asientos para recogerles las almohadas y mantas que se les prestó anoche para dormir. Muchas gracias por utilizar nuestra compañía, atentamente la compañía de Iberia_

Suspiré nuevamente. Otra vez azafatas pululando por nuestro, o mejor dicho, el alrededor de Edward.

-Hola señor, ¿me daríasu almohada y manta, por favor=- una azafata dijo con una gran sonrisa a mi marido. Ni tan siquiera me había preguntado a mi

-Si tome el de mi novia y mío- Edward le entregó los objetos, y la mujer con una mueca des dichada se marchó a atender a otros pasajeros.

Pasados los diez minutos sentimos Edward y yo como las ruedas tocaban el al fasto de la pista. Cuando dieron la señal de que podíamos levantarnos, yo cogí mi único equipaje de mano, mi bolso y Edward su chaqueta.

Al pasar por delante de las azafatas que despedían a los pasajeros, estas miraron suspirando de admiración al ver a Edward y yo no me resistí. Giré mi cabeza y las miré asesinamente. Al momento cesaron las miradas hacia él y sus ojos se posaron temerosos en mi. Mi novio para tranquilizarme me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me apartó de ellas obligándome a caminar

-Voy a tener que educar tu carácter jovencita- me susurró cuando ya andábamos lejos de las personas, atravesando la terminal en dirección a la sala de recogida de equipajes.

Una vez llegamos a la cinta mecánica, Edward se ofreció a ir a por la única maleta que habíamos facturado en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Pero al verlo con tres maletas, dos de más, me vinieron los siete males

-¿¡Qué haces con tanto equipaje!- le recriminé

-Pues nada. Que cogiendo la maleta que habíamos traído, detrás de esta venían estas dos y en ellas ponían Cullen. Así que las cogí y en una e ellas estaba atado una nota. Al parecer a Alice le pareció necesario llevar ropa especial

-¿Qué tan especial?- se me acercó

-No lo sé. En la nota solo pone que la ropa está dividida en bolsas y que en cada una de ellas pone una nota que tú sabrás cuando usar.

-No me ni imagino que cosas habrá puesto Alice, ¡ni me lo imagino!- me llevé las manos a la cabeza, estresada

Edward soltó las maletas y me abrazó cariñosamente

-Tranquilízate Bella, no será tan malo. Tan solo quiere ayudarte.

Cogió las maletas sin dejarme cargar alguna. Seguimos a los otros pasajeros y llegamos a las puertas que daban a la sala donde la gente esperaba a su familia que viajaban. Al atravesarlas todo el mundo nos miró asombrados, como si fuéramos actores de cine, aunque la verdad si que lo parecíamos para nuestra desgracia. De repente, a lo lejos, vimos a un hombre vestido de chofer con una pancarta que ponía "Los Cullen" en español.

Nos acercamos cuidadosamente, sin muchas ganas. Al llegar a donde estaba nos miró con la boca abierta y se aclaró la voz

-¿Son ustedes los señores Cullen?- nos preguntó en español con un acento catalán. Como Edward no hablaba muy bien es castellano, yo hablé por nosotros

-Si somos nosotros pero ¿quién es usted?

-Ya me dijo la señorita con la que hablé que sucedería esto. Si que los conoce bien. Bueno, soy Albert Oliva y seré su chofer. La señorita Alice Cullen me dijo que los buscara aquí y que en la limusina que encargó los llevara a su hotel

-¿Limusina?- preguntamos a la vez Edward y yo. Le miré directamente. Si él tampoco lo sabía significaba que no había planeado esto y que todo era un plan de Alice

-Si, una limusina bastante grande para dos personas para mi gusto. Pero así lo encargó la señorita y creo que un tal Carlisle Cullen, creo que el padre. Bien, vayámonos- se giró y empezó a andar. Edward y yo le seguimos pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, cogí a Edward y le pregunté:

-¿No sabías lo de la limusina y las maletas?

-Claro que no Bella. Alice durante días ha tenido la mente bloqueada aunque yo pensaba que era porque no quería que leyera lo que planeaba para Jasper pero al parecer me he equivocado

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que haya conseguido todo esto?- pregunté sorprendida

-No lo sé pero sigamos a Albert- me cogió por el brazo y seguimos al hombre a saber a que sitio. Acabábamos de llegar y ya estaba estresada para todas las vacaciones


	3. Disfrutando de la playa

**Pov. Bella**

_Sábado 15 de Febrero del 2010, Barcelona_

Cuando nos subimos a la limusina, que debía decir que era impresionante, toda blanca y de las que puedes ver en las entregas de unos premios, su interior muy lujoso e impresionante, me quedé maravillada y tardé en reaccionar. Dentro de la limusina, me acurruqué entre los brazos de Edward y a través de las ventanas tintadas vi los preciosos monumentos de Barcelona: La Sagrada Familia, El Parc Guell, les Fonts de Monjuic…

-Es preciosa esta ciudad- susurré para mi misma pero claro está Edward me oyó.

Me miró sonriente y yo a él. Era tan hermoso de su parte que por San Valentín me llevara a Barcelona que siempre se lo agradecería.

-Me alegro que te guste Bella pero es mejor que nos preparemos, que ya hemos llegado

-¿Ya?- pregunté incrédula.

A los minutos la limusina se estacionó delante de un glamuroso hotel, que por lo que pude adivinar era el Hesperia Tower. Edward salió de la limusina y a los segundos me estaba abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la cogí encantada, y poco a poco salí de la limusina. Al salir al exterior, me alegré que el cielo estuviera encapotado ya que así no brillaríamos a los ojos de los humanos.

Edward me cogió de la mano, y con la otra ayudó a Albert a llevar las maletas

-Tranquilo señor Cullen, ya les llevo yo las maletas- nos aseguró Albert. A Edward se le frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo Albert y meneó la cabeza

-No Albert, yo ayudo te a tio- me reí ante el lio que se había hecho el mismo con el castellano

-¿No querías decir "yo a ti te ayudo"?- le reprimí divertida

-Deja de ser tan picajosa, a ver si eres tan buena con el italiano y ya verás quien se rie- no me pude reprimir en sacarle la lengua

-Como usted quiera señor- Albert parecía divertido ante la confusión de mi marido y, negando con la cabeza, entramos al hotel

Nada más hacerlo me quedé asombrada en la entrada. Miré maravillada el interior del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos: Todo estaba iluminado por un sin fin de lámparas de araña, lleno de asientos de piel y decorado con el mayor estilo a más no poder.

Edward al ver mi asombro, sonrió encantado y me llevó hasta la dirección. Allí se encontraba un hombre joven, de unos 28 años, todo muy arreglado y escrito en su rostro la palabra _Triunfador empedernido, además de creido_. Cuando notó nuestra presencia, es decir, la de Edward y la mía ya que Albert ya se había marchado dejando nuestras maletas detras de nosotos, primero miró a mi novio con resignación pero al percatarse de mi, sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas. Me miró pícaramente e intentado que fuera cambio yo aparté la mirada avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que los humanos fueran tan… impulsivos? ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de cómo Edward me tenía agarrada? ¿No veía que yo no estaba disponible?

-Bienvenidos al hotel Hesperia Tower. ¿Tienen alguna reserva?- preguntó el hombre otra vez con un acento catalán. A continuación me miró y me guiñó el ojo, y toda la cara de simpatía que tenía por la gracia del acento se esfumó. Yo me estremecí y me pegué más a Edward

-Si, we reserve la Suite Presidencial- dijo Edward ahora intercambiando el español con el inglés

Espera un momento, ¿suite presidencial? ¿Habíamos reservado la Suite Presidencial? ¿Cómo era posible que Edward se gastara tanto dinero en mi?. Elevé la vista estupefacta hacia Edward, pero al oír como el humano respiraba desigualada mente, me giré para verlo. El recepcionista miraba alucinado a Edward. Claro, esa noticia no solo me había sorprendido a mí y lo peor era la razón por la que él se había quedado sin habla: Era muy poco normal que dos adolescentes extranjeros tuvieran tanto dinero como para reservar la Suite Presidencial.

El hombre nos miró más detenidamente y al observar lo hermoso que era Edward, y lo jóvenes que éramos se quedó asustado

-Cla..claro. Tome la llave de su habitación…- le cogimos la llave, y Edward dió signos de querer seguir mofándose de hombre pero lo retení a tiempos.

El recepcionista llamó a un botones, y un chico joven, algo mayor que nosotros pero no mucho, nos cogió el equipaje. Yo sonreí a Edward para que se le pasara el mal humor y cuando llegamos a nuestra planta y salimos del anscensor, cogí mi monedero y de él saqué 10 euros

-Tome y gracias por su ayuda- le agradecí al botones. Éste al ver la suma cantidad de dinero, se quedó impresionado

-Gracias señorita- se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me reí ante la ilusión del hombre

-Ya me gustaría a mi explicarle que es señora, no señorita- Edward bufó y se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué abría leido en los pensamientos de los humanos para que lo pusieran así?

-¿Quieres relajarte cariño? Si a te pones así a todos los lugares que vamos que haya un hombre, ¡no saldremos nunca de casa!- le objeté

-Si no es eso, ya lo tengo asumido y sé que te miran por lo bella que eres- me abrazó por detrás- pero es que leer de sus mentes las cosas más indecentes que piensan me enfurecen

-Ya Edward, pero algo malo tendría que tener tú don y estas vacaciones ¿no? No todo es perfecto- ante haberlo adulado, volvió a sonreirme

-Bella…quería pedir una cosilla de nada antes de ir a la habitación

-¿Si?

-No me ataques y déjate llevar- le miré sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera decir nada unas manos me nublaron la vista. Intenté apartarme pero no podía, me tenía bien sujeta

-Edward…-le supliqué como una niña pequeña

-Bells cariño, deja que te dé una sorpresa. Hazme este favor de San Valentín

-Pero…- intente protestar. ¿No le entraba en la cabeza que no me gustaban las sorpresas? "No"

-Bella- insistió

Lo medité durante unos segundos. Aun intentara resistirme acabaría por ganar Edward, así que ¿por qué no acabar cone esto cuanto antes?

-De acuerdo, pero como te pases...- le advertí

-Ya lo sé, no tendremos descendencia... Aunque si lo miras desde un punto ético igualmente no podemos ya que n...

-¡Dame la sorpresa de una vez!- sentí como se reóa

Sentí como me llevaban por el pasillo y como Edward abría la puerta de la Suite. A los pocos segundos sentí debajo de mi algo suave y blando, debía de ser un asiento de la habitación

-Ahora prepárate para alucinar Bella- me preparó Edward

-Estoy lista- a los segundos una preciosa habitación se asomó por delante de mis ojos. Todo era tan glamuroso y exquisito que tenía ganas de llorar, aunque no podría claro está. Toda la pared norte era de cristal, dando a la terraza, pero el resto de la Suite no era de menos. La habitación en la que estaba el dormitorio era preciosa, clásica pero a la vez moderna. Tenía una televisión de plasma, aire acondicionado y creo, si no me equivoco, un mando para cambiar las luces. Luego me dirigí maravillada, como volando, al baño. Y como suponía, era impresionante. El baño era completo completo, con una ducha de chorros, una bañera redonda que era también un jacuzzi, dos secadores y todas las maravillas que uno se puede imaginar. Como si estuviera en un sueño seguí pasando por las habitaciones, las cuales eran una pequeña cocinita que era pequeña pero muy completa. Pude notar que en todo momento Edward me seguía sonriendo por mi reacciones pero no le hacia mucho caso; lo que más me importaba ahora era lo que tenía delante. Estaba en la terraza, que desde ahora era mi habitación favorita de la Suite. Tenía unas vistas de en sueño, de toda la ciudad de Barcelona. Aún con el cielo encapotado se veía tan hermosa… Y lo más impresionante de la terraza, la mini piscina que había en un extremo, como un pequeño jacuzzi.

-Esto es un sueño…que alguien me pellizque-estaba estupefacta.

Sentí como Edward me abrazaba por detrás y me acariciaba el cuello con su mejilla, pero de repente sentí un pellizco en el cuello

-¡Ay! ¡Edward!

-¿Qué? Pediste que alguien te pellizcara y ni loco traería al botones o al recepcionista- le miré mal

-Pero seguro que ellos si podrán tener hijos, no como otros si no cieran el pico- dije molesta, aunque se me pasó enseguida cuando Edward me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa. "¿Por qué siempre caía en la misma?"

-¿Te gusta entonces?

-Gustar es decir poco, me encanta Edward- soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que yo me girara para verlo-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu forma de ser. Eres lo más tierno y dulce que he visto en mi vida y eso que tengo 108 años…

-Viejo- le interrumpí y me eché a reír. Él se unió a mis risas y me abrazó con más intensidad

-Tú tampoco eres una jovencita Belly Bells

-Soy más joven que tú, y no me llames así que te pareces a Emmet

-Y más irresistible mi niña- me susurró al oído.

Me giré en sus brazos y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Como llevaba tacones, no me hizo falta ponerme de puntillas para besarlo. Pero cuando iba a juntar nuestros labios, Edward desapareció. Yo suspiré cansada, ¿qué quería ahora?. Olí su aroma y lo rastreé por toda la Suite. Al final lo encontré en la habitación en la que estaba la cama, apoyándose con una mano en una de las maletas

-¿Por qué te has marchado?- le dije haciendo un puchero tipo Alice. Daba gracias a Alice de que años atrás me hubiera enseñado esta técnica para engatusarlo

-Pues porque tengo planeado unas vacaciones de lujo y aún tenemos que desempaquetar la maleta

-¿No podría ser más tarde?- le pregunté coquetamente mientras recorría su pecho con mi dedo índice

-No amor, tengo planeado algo muy especial que solo podemos hacer aquí. Así que ahora, me iré a ajustar unas cositas y tú deshaces las maletas ¿vale?- me preguntó sonriente. Con esa cara y esa sonrisa torcida no me podía negar

-Aja- le respondí. Me besó ligeramente y al segundo ya no estaba.

Me giré resignada y algo molesta. Se suponía que estábamos aquí, en Barcelona, para estar solos y aprovechar cada instante sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. Pero no, él no se qué quería hacer que era más importante.

_"_Tranquilízate Bella. Ya sabes como es Edward, solo quiere que pases las mejores vacaciones de tu vida. Haz esto por él, además, él sabe que es San Valentín y seguro que es super romántico"

Con este pensamiento me alegré algo, aunque más bien que autoengañé a mi misma, y me dispuse a pasar el mal trago de horrorizarme con la ropa que Alice me había elegido. Con algo de temor abrí la primera maleta y, como me había dicho Edward, todo lo que se veía en ella eran bolsas con ropa dentro que no se veía con etiquetas. Cogí una de las bolsas y miré la pegatina que ponía "Edward se niega a besarte". ¿Qué significaba esto? Con cuidado abrí la bolsa y al ver el bikini strapless me senté rápidamente en una de las sillas. ¿Pero qué bikinis me ponía Alice? ¡Eran demasiados atrevidos para mi!

Apresuradamente dejé a un lado el bikini y seguí mirando dentro de la bolsa. Pero allí solo encontré un vestido de playa ligeramente corto y juvenil. Cuando iba a tirar la bolsa resignada y hasta algo enfadada con mi hermana, me percaté que dentro había una nota

_Bella Cullen, si quieres que ha tu regreso a Estados Unidos aún esté de una pieza tu Jaguar te pondrás ese bikini y vestido para lo que Edward te tiene planeado hoy, 15 de Febrero. Y además, en la otra maleta que he colado en el avión hay una sombrilla que vas a coger ¿de acuerdo?._

_Esto es todo, besos Alice_

_P.D: ¡También vas a usar toda la demás ropa que hay en las dos maletas y NI LOCA vas a ponerte la ropa sin estilo que te has traído! ¿ME HAS OÍDO?_

_Ahora si que me despido_

_Besos de parte de la que más te quiere, Alice (la no duende) XOXOXO_

Gruñí por lo bajo. ¡Ahora tendría que ponerme todo esto si no quería que mi Jaguar siguiera de una pieza! Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí el bikini y el vestido y fue al enorme baño. Tras probármelo, me miré al espejo y suspiré resignada. La verdad me quedaba muy bien pero no me sentía del todo cómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar este tipo de prendas tan ligeras, pero lo que si sabía era que cuando Edward me viera se quedaría con la boca abierta y, de seguro, tendría que limpiar el suelo por su "baba"

Tras hacer unas posturitas delante del espejo, decidiendo con cual sorprendería a Edward, cogí el vestido corto de playa y me lo probé. Francamente me quedaba muy bien. Se notaba que era para ir a la playa y tenía un toque que resaltaba en mi.

Contenta por lo bien que me veía, regresé al cuarto y abrí la otra maleta de Alice. Tal y como me había informado, allí se encontraba una preciosa sombrilla de playa, con un toque oriental.

De repente sentí como alguien entraba en la Suite, y por su olor era Edward. Sin hacer el menor ruido, me puse detrás de la puerta para sorprenderlo.

-Bella, ¿dónde estas?- preguntó mi marido al entrar en la habitación sin percatarse de mi posición

Rápidamente me eché encima de él, tapándole sus hermosos ojos con mis manos y riéndome divertida

-¿Quién soy?- pregunté coqueta

-Mi dulce Bella- le destapé los ojos y a continuación, me encontraba en sus brazos por encima del suelo.

Poco después me depositó de nuevo en tierra. Se apartó unos pasos de mi y me examinó. Al principio le miré extraño. ¿Qué estaría mirando con esa sonrisa en la cara? Pero obtuve la respuesta al mirar hacia abajo. ¡Se me había olvidado quitarme el vestido!

-Que hermosa te ves con ese vestido- susurró ronroneando. Yo no pude evitar reírme nerviosamente

-Gracias- dije

Edward se me acercó y me cogió las manos. Se las llevó a su pecho y las depositó allí, en el lugar donde debería latir su corazón

-Me preguntaba ¿si te apetecería ir a la playa? Como nunca antes hemos ido a una porque el día andaba soleado y aquí hoy es un día magnífico…- no le dejé continuar ya que salté de emoción

Uno de mis sueños había sido ir alguna vez en la playa y poder bañarme en el agua salada.

-¡Si, si, si, si!- gritaba emocionada. Ahora si que entendía a que venía el bañador y el vestido de Alice

-Por lo que veo no te ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia- dijo apenado Edward. Le dediqué una mirada llena de picardía

-Eso no es verdad Eddy. Esta ropa es una de las que me encontré en las maletas de Alice. Decidí probármela y justo llegaste tú- le dije recorriendo su pecho con mi dedo índice

-Entonces todo anda bien- me empezó a besarme tiernamente pero pronto cesó. Yo le miré disgustada y el solo se rió- Me encantaría seguir besándote pero yo también me tengo que cambiar de ropa

Suspiré y lo dejé ir

Al minuto Edward apareció en la terraza con un bañador negro que nunca antes le había visto, y llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca con unas espiral roja impresa. Llevaba la sombrilla y lo que parecía ser una toalla bastante grande. Me cogió la mano y nos marchamos de la habitación.

Al llegar a la recepción, por suerte no estaba ese molesto hombre, así que Edward sin preocupaciones fue a no se qué pedir a la mujer que ahora estaba allí. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con unas llaves en la mano y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

-¿De qué son esas llaves Edward?- le pregunté después de que me agarrara por el brazo

-Ya lo verás

Salimos del hotel y nada más pisar la calle, delante nuestro había Ford Focus Vignale Concept descapotable de un precioso color azul cielo.

-Edward…-dije horrorizada. ¡A cada momento se gastaba más dinero innecesario en mi!

-Bella, por favor. Si vamos a estar en Barcelona hay que conducir con estilo. Deja que te haga feliz…- me suplicó cariñosamente. Yo suspiré y Edward estalló en júbilo, había ganado de nuevo.

Subimos al coche tras dejar todas las cosas en el maletero. Edward se puso en el asiento del piloto y yo era su copilota. Me dio una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a conducir hacia la playa Barceloneta.

En unos diez minutos llegamos a la calle que daba a la playa que por el tiempo que hacia no era muy transitada. Edward aparcó y nada más salir ojos de jóvenes y adolescentes españoles se posaron en nosotros. Pero nosotros no les hicimos caso. Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos a la playa.

Cuando toqué la fina arena me maravillé ante su sedoso tacto. Era como seda pero que se te unía a las plantas de los pies. Su tacto era una delicia para mi y no comprendía como los humanos se podían quejar tanto de la arena, ¡era maravillosa!

-¡Bella!- Edward me volvió al mundo real.

Elevé la vista y lo vi a unos metros de donde estaba, ya con la toalla y la sombrilla colocadas. Me acerqué a él corriendo a una velocidad humana y me arrodillé, dejándome caer encima de la toalla.

-Esto es la gloria- susurré

-Me alegra que lo disfrutes cariño- acto seguido se tumbó a mi lado en la toalla y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue bastante ya que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta la playa se fue llenando de gente a más no poder. Rápidamente me levanté y sentí la necesidad de quitarme el vestido y estar solo en bikini, aunque fuera demasiado para mi

Poco a poco deslicé el vestido por mis piernas y Edward en ningún momento quitó sus ojos de encima de mi. Cuando finalicé me volví a sentar, solo que esta vez delante de él. Mi marido seguía mirándome fijamente y poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa pícara

-Recuérdame que le de las gracias a Alice- me pidió. Yo, como acto reflejo aunque era muy humano, me tapé el rostro con las manos para tapar el sonrojo que nunca vendría.

Sin que me diera cuenta, pude notar como me apartaba las manos del rostro y me miraba cariñosamente a los ojos. Me alzó la cabeza con uno de sus dedos y me besó dulcemente los labios. Yo le correspondí divertida pero pronto cesamos ya que había algún que otro humano mirándonos

-¿Te apetecería jugar un poco al voleibol?- me preguntó de repente Edward

-Claro que si pero ¿con qué balón?

-¡Con este!- dijo emocionado Edward. De una bolsa que ni había visto hasta ahora sacó un balón de voleibol

-Como no ya vienes preparado-levanté una ceja divertida pero antes de que me dejara quejarme nos levantó emocionado y fuimos a una parte de la playa que no estaba aún ocupada.

En el suelo dibujé los márgenes de la pista y así comenzamos a jugar. Debía decir que era muy divertido jugar con Edward al voleibol si dejábamos a parte las miradas curiosas que cada dos por tres nos echaban los humanos.

Los pases, los remates, la pelota cruzando cada vez el campo del contrincante. Todo era la mar de divertido. Me encantaba jugar a este juego, pero mi parte favorita era ver a Edward de cintura para arriba desnudo, jugando animadamente conmigo y más de una vez lanzándoseme. Y al parecer a Edward también su parte favorita era verme con este bikini bastante provocativo.

Me entusiasmaba la adrenalina que me provocaba el juego. Era algo así como cuando me sentía al correr tras una buena presa. Se podía decir que íbamos muy igualados respecto al resultado aunque la verdad no habíamos contado los puntos.

Al final, tras a lo mejor dos horas de jugar, paramos ya que me vino el antojo de darme un baño y sentir el agua del Mar Mediterráneo

-Edward, ¿te darías un chapuzón conmigo?

-Claro Bells- me cogió por la cintura pero yo me zafé y a una velocidad humana salí corriendo juguetonamente.

Edward se rió y me empezó a perseguir. Yo empecé a adentrarme en el agua saltando para huir de Edward pero éste no tardó en atraparme. Al hacerlo sin querer caímos al agua y nos sumergimos en ella. Yo, que aún seguía con las ganas de jugar, empecé a salpicarlo y a nadar intentando huir de sus brazos

-¡Bella ven aquí!- me gritaba Edward a la vez que nadaba hacia mi dirección

-¡Ni pensarlo!- le grité divertida

Estuvimos _bañándonos _un buen rato, hasta que decidí que era mejor salir ya que si seguíamos así acabaríamos muy mal. Salí apresurada del agua y me tumbé en la toalla para secarme. Sentí que pocos segundos después Edward se ponía a mi lado y me miraba fijamente. Yo lo imité y me reí al ver en sus ojos la mirada que solía tener Emmett cuando se comportaba como el niño que era.

Edward, con aún la mano mojada, me acarició la mejilla y se juntó un poco más a mi. Yo me di la vuelta y me puse apoyada en los hombros para verlo mejor. La verdad, lo de ir a la playa me había encantado.

-¿Te apetece leer?- me preguntó cuando estaba apoyada en su pecho mirando los dos al mar

-Claro pero ¿de dónde vamos a sacar…?- en ese momento Edward sacó de la que desde ahora sería La Bolsa Mágica un libro de Federico Moccia.

Le sonreí agradecida y así empezamos a leer. Yo seguía apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y este con su brazo derecho me rodeaba los hombros y con la mano izquierda sostenía el libro para que los dos lo pudiéramos leer.

Todo era perfecto y nada me podía estropear nuestro primer día de San Valentín, o eso creía yo. De repente oí unas voces muy molestas de muchachas de apenas 16 años que estaban unas toallas más allá

-está para comérselo

-¡mira sus pectorales!

-No me importaría nada que me secuestrara

Furiosa y molesta me giré a verlas, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las había oído esquivaron mi mirada fingiendo que nada pasaba. Suspiré resignada. ¿Es qué no podíamos pasar un día sin que algún humano nos interrumpiera?

-Esto es muy molesto- susurró mi Edward

Me volteé para verlo y al hacerlo se me enterneció el corazón. Edward tenía la cara de frustración, la misma cara que solía poner cuando oía pensamientos nada agradables

-¿Qué sucede Eddy?- rodó los ojos ante el apodo de Eddy

-Pues que esas chicas de ahí no paran de cuchichear sobre mi. Que si soy irresistible, que parezco un actor, todo estupideces adolescentes.

-¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? A los ojos humanos somos hermosos, como una planta carnívora y además q...- no pude continuar ya que una de las chicas de antes venía a nuestra dirección con la cara de toda concentración.

Se paró delante nuestro y primero me miró a mi furiosamente y luego se volteó hacia Edward y suspiró derritiéndose

-Hola- dijo con un claro acento catalán. Miré a Edward y se me ocurrió una idea. Hablando tan rápido que solo me oyera él le susurré: _Edward, hagamos que no sabemos español y hablémosle en inglés_

Edward me sonrió de manera que solo lo vi yo. Se giró hacia la chica y le respondió

-Hola- dijo claramente como imitando lo que decía la chica sin comprender que decía y con un acento americano

**Pov. Edward**

-Hola- dije con un acento americano y dando a entender que no comprendía bien lo que estaba diciendo

_¡Madre mía! Encima de sexy es extranjero. ¡Un 2x1!_

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó coquetamente

-Jien- dije equivocándome aposta

_Pobre, no sabe hablar bien el castellano_

-¿Sois ingleses?- arrugué mi frente haciendo que no comprendía lo que me decía

-Sorry, I don't understand

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué si tú ingles?- intenté reprimir la risa, al igual que Bella

_A ver si así me comprende. Aunque ahora que lo veo mejor, ingléses no pueden ser, no son rubios… ¡A lo mejor es astrualiano!_

-¡Ahh! Inglés no. American- dije "como pude"

-¡Que maravilla! ¿Y cómo te llamas?- me preguntó emocionada. Pude sentir como Bella se tensaba ante el interés de la joven y empezaba a gruñir por lo bajo

-Yo Edward and ela Isabella

_¿Edward? ¿Isabella? ¡Qué nombres más anticuados! Bueno, a lo mejor la moda en Estados unidos son los nombres feos_

-¡Que nombres más guays! Yo me llamo Blanca- que falsa era la cria

-¿Blan-ca?- pregunté incrédulo. Haciendo ver que no la comprendía. Me giré hacia Bella y le dije fingiendo que no me enterraba- Is not that a dog name?

-I don't know. I think it's a Spanish name but I think it is better for a the girl looks like a poodle!- dijo riéndose Bella

_¿Qué habrán dicho? ¡Que rabia no saber el maldito Inglés!_

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- esta chica se estaba volviendo muy pesada. Encima no paraba de mirarme relamiéndose los labios

-¿San Valentín?- dije haciendo ver que no sabía como decirlo mejor

_¿¡QUÉ! ¿Celebrando San Valentín? ¿Por qué los más guapos tienen que estar cogidos? ¡Que mierda!_

-¿Son novios?- la miré levantando una ceja

-¿Novios? I don't understand

-¡Si! ¿Cómo se decía? ¡Girlfriend!

-¡Ah! My girlfriend! Yes, ¡mi novia Bella!

-De… acuerdo. ¿Y cuántos años tenéis?- la miré con cara de confusión, pero en verdad intentando ocultar mi enfado. ¿Qué no se cansaba? Me giré hacia Bella y la veía con el ceño arrugado, se estaba enfadando...

-Si... old, your old- ¿_Se decía así? ¡Mierda, ¿por qué coño tienen que hablar inglés? ¿No podrían aprender el puto idioma?_

-¿My old? Why do you want to know my age? You do not know that it is of bad education to ask the age strangers? Clear off of once!- por suerte eso último, gracias a mi subida de tono, lo entendió

-Lo siento, que borde que eres. Adiós- se fue arrastrando los pies desilusionada y cabreada

Me giré a ver a mi novia y le di un beso. Nos volvimos a tumbar y disfrutamos de la brisa del mar. Si seguíamos así la que nos esperaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustaría decir una cosa, he puesto en mi perfil fotografias de la ropa de Edward &amp; Bella y de su bikini, por si os interesa. Y además, que sepáis que la chica llamada Blanca le he puesto ese nombre porque odio a esa chica, es algo así como mi "enemiga"<strong>. **Besos y que sepáis que estoy hartandome de mis clases de inglés intensivas, solo quiero decir que si en la historia veis algo cabreado a alguien soy yo ;). Besos**


	4. Que el mar se lleve lo que yo rompí

**Pov. Bella**

_Sábado 15 de Febrero del 2010, Barcelona_

Sobre las 6 de la tarde, cuando por el horizonte se ocultaba el sol apareciendo de po sí el atardecer, me quedé embobada mirando el paisaje. No sabía decir porque o como era posible, pero aquí la puesta del sol se veía diferente a Estados Unidos. No sé, como más pulcra o maravillosa. Parecía que la belleza de Barcelona se reflejaba hasta en su sol que a fin de cuentas era el mismo para todos.

Suspiré aliviada cuando nos alejamos de la playa. No era que no me hubiese encantado y fascinado el estar en una playa por primera vez, pero es que después de que la tal Blanca se fuera, poco a poco la gente fue cogiendo ánimos y en toda la tarde no estuvimos un momento solos. Siempre había miradas clavadas en nosotros, gente analizando nuestros movimientos, como si fuéramos famosos y ellos lunáticos paparazzis

Una sonrisa me cruzó el rostro y me puse más contenta al sentir el embriagador aroma de mi amado. Era tan impresionante sentir el calor que desprendía mi marido, lo cálido y suave que lo sentía entre sus brazos. Inspiré maravillada y me relajé en el Focus que había alquilado Edward

-¿Sabes que me encanta?- me preguntó Edward. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Estaba demasiado concentrada en como me sentía cuando el viento acariciaba mi rostro como para emitir palabra. Por lo menos iríamos a 200 km/h por una carretera sin transito, delante del mar, pero no tenía ganas de replicar nada

-El que estemos aquí, en Barcelona, me fascina. La gente dice que París, Praga, Roma son ciudades del amor, ciudades para las parejas pero yo no pienso lo mismo. Yo creo que Barcelona es la nueva ciudad del amor _la meva petita damisel_

Le sonreí dulcemente y lo bese ligeramente. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos para volver a sentir el viento contra mi marmolea piel.

-Bella, llegamos mi ángel- la voz angelical de Edward me hizo abrir los ojos.

Lo miré directamente y me sorprendí al ver que sus ámbares ojos estaban algo negros. Subí mi rostro y le hice besarme, quisiera o no. Este beso era diferente a los que nos solíamos dar: Normalmente estaban cargados de pasión y eran salvajes pero esta vez era dulce y simple, como respirar. Me separé y él me acarició la frente

-Pienso igual- susurré aún pensativa

Al poco rato, llegamos a la entrada del hotel y en un simple movimiento Edward salió del auto y me abrió la puerta. Yo salí lentamente y me paré delante de él.

-¿Está lista la señora Cullen para regresar a nuestra Suite?- me preguntó como si estuviéramos de vuelta en los tiempos en que los dos éramos humanos

-Encantada- le tendí la mano y le dimos las llaves del auto al aparcacoches.

Dados de la mano atravesamos las puertas de cristal de la entrada el hotel y cuando íbamos a subir por el ascensor, una voz me llamó intensamente:

-¡Señorita Hale!- me llamó una voz femenina. Me giré y pude ver a la recepcionista de esta mañana.

Me acerqué rápidamente y la miré curiosa

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté algo preocupada

-No señorita pero es que han traído algo para usted- sentí como Edward apoyaba una de sus manos en mi hombro

-¿Y qué es?

-Pues solo tiene que verlo…- se agachó y de debajo de la mesa sacó un descomunal ramo de rosas. Edward se tensó al instante y yo abrí los ojos desorbitadamente

-¿Un ramo de rosas? ¿Quién me ha mandado esto?- pregunté subiendo drásticamente mi tono de voz. Unas cuantas personas se voltearon a vernos pero yo no los hice caso. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el enorme ramo

-No se lo puedo decir, me ha pedido expresamente que no revele su nombre, si siquiera que piense en ello. Además, también ha dejado esto- me entregó un sobre

-Gra…gracias- tartamudeé.

Edward cogió de mala gana y furioso el ramo y me arrastró al ascensor. Al llegar a la planta superior, corriendo abrí la puerta de la habitación y me adentré en ella con Edward pisándome los talones. Rápidamente me senté en el sofá y abrí apresuradamente la carta, con desesperación.

**Querida mujer:**

**No sé tu nombre pero ya me has robado el corazón. La primera vez que te vi me maravillé ante tu hermosura. Eres un ángel caído del cielo y me encantaría que esta noche fueras al restaurante del hotel, a las 7:30 pm. Tan solo a la mesera dile 304 y ella te llevará hasta mi. Sé que no tengo muchas posibilidades ante una mujer como tú, y menos si no entiendes esta carta porque no sabes castellano, pero pongo todos mis deseos en que me hagas compañia  
><strong>

**Confío en que vendrás, de corazón  
><strong>

**Tu admirador**

Inspiré por la nariz nerviosa. ¿Por qué todo lo malo me ocurría a mi? Giré la vista hacia Edward y este me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos con cara de sufrimiento. Sin pensármelo dos veces dejé a un lado la carta y a una velocidad peligrosa me acerqué a él. Lo estreché entre mis brazos. Edward instintivamente me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y colocó su cabeza entre mis cabellos

-Bella…-susurraba.

Elevé la vista para ver su cara, de tal sufrimiento, que me caló en el corazón

-No voy a ir- dije decidida

Él sonrió un poco pero su mirada seguía siendo de sufrimiento

-Esto nunca cesará. Siempre habrá humanos que nos intenten separar. En cada lugar que nos mudamos, cada humano que nos ve… ¡Si hasta estamos de vacaciones y tres humanos se han interesado por nosotros!- posé mi dedo en sus brazos y descansé mi frente en su pecho

-Calla por favor. No continúes con esto- suspiré y tragué saliva- he tomado una decisión, y sé que no te gustará

Al instante se separó de mi y me miró horrorizado. ¿Qué estaría…? NO

-¡Edward! ¡No es lo que piensas!- grité desesperada. Edward relajó los hombros y me miró más tranquilo

-Lo siento- se disculpó

-No pasa nada. Bien… lo que quería decirte es que he decidido zanjar con esto. Sé por experiencia que si no voy a la cena seguirá insistiendo quien quiera que sea y por ello lo más conveniente es ir y decirle que no es posible, que yo ya te tengo a ti.

-Pero Bella…-lo callé con un beso en sus deliciosos labios

Pude sentir como a cada momento que nuestros labios estaban unidos se iba relajando, dejando ver su amor hacia mi

-Nada. Me voy a cambiar que la cena es en diez minutos. Me pongo cualquier cosa y regreso. Y por favor Edward, no me sigas y quédate aquí- me miró suplicante- Por favor…

-No te puedo negar nada. Como tú quieras princesa pero no me hagas sufrir mucho por tu espera- me volvió a besar y acto seguido salió a la terraza, y aún desde aquí vi como azotó una maceta cayendo al vacio

Suspiré y fui al dormitorio. Abrí la maleta de Alice esperando encontrar algo suelto que me sirviera y de repente, hay estaba, una bolsa en la que ponía _Cena incómoda con humano_. ¿Era posible que Alice viera toda mi vida? ¿¡Es qué ella ya lo sabía!

No quise pensar mucho en ello ya que si lo hacía iría a hablar con ese humano echa una fiera y la pagaría sin querer con el pobre hombre. Cuidadosamente, y con pavor a encontrarme con algo horrible, abrí la bolsa y le eché una mirada a su interior. ¡Que sorpresa me llevé! ¡Era perfecto! Simplemente el conjunto se componía de un polo color rojo sangre con rayas blancas, unos vaqueros algo rasgados y unas converses rojas en perfecto estado. Y lo mejor de todo ¡ni un accesorio!

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, que era mucho y cogí mi bolso. Salí de la habitación y al voltearme para ver a Edward en la terraza, no me sorprendí al verle en la misma posición de cuando lo dejé

-Ahora vuelvo- le anuncié

-Te amo- me respondió

-Como yo a ti

Salí de la habitación y decidida a terminar cuanto antes entré en el ascensor hacia el restaurante del piso 13. En tan solo tres minutos ya estaba haciendo cola para que me atendiera la mesera.

Cuando llegó mi turno, la mujer me miró curiosa al ver mi atuendo. Yo para terminar con este chequeo dije simplemente

-304- la mujer de repente me miró con los ojos abiertos y una mueca en la cara. ¿Qué tan malo sería? ¡Que no sea un depravado sexual!

-Sígame- se limitó a decir.

Me llevó hasta el final del restaurante, y al ver hacia donde me dirigía la sangre que debía tener se me heló. ¡Era el botones de esta mañana, al que le había dado esa propina!

Ahora si que empecé a caminar más despacio, horrorizada

-Aquí es, que disfruten- la mujer se marchó por donde había venido dejándome delante del joven que apenas tendría 20 años, ahora que lo miraba mejor

-Siéntate, por favor- me pidió el humano. Yo, por ser lo más cortes que podía le hice caso pero todos mis movimientos fueron rígidos, y éste se dio cuenta- ¿ocurre algo?

-La verdad es que si- me miró con mala cara- mira, voy a ser directa. Me halaga mucho lo de las rosas y que de tan solo verme te halla gustado pero no es posible

-No me gustas- suspiré aliviada- me he enamorado de ti- el airé que solté volvió entrar ante la nueva incomodidad- Además, ¿por qué no? ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?- claro que creía en ese amor. Era la clase de amor que había sentido la primera vez que vi a Edward, aquella vez que me cogió el sombrero como el caballero que era y que és

-Claro que creo- una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro

-Lo ves. Pues es lo que yo he sentido. Sé que seremos felices y…

-Pero no- me miró dolido. ¿Cómo podía decir como si nada lo de ser felices?- no puede ser. Mira, tú debes de tener unos 20 años y…

-23

-Pues 23, mejor me lo pones, mira yo tengo apenas 17 años. Y como ya te he dicho, tanto las flores, la carta y tu interés en mi me halagan pero lo que sientes no es real. Solo te ha gustado de mi aspecto físico. Ni tan siquiera sabes mi nombre

-Pues dímero ahora. Xavier Baleri- me tendió la mano

-Isabella Hale- dije. Se le formó una arruga en la frente

-¿Eres americana?

-Si y estoy aquí de vacaciones

-Pues que suerte que el destino nos haya juntado. Y yo creo que el nombre de Bella te pega, aunque me estraña que sepas hablar con tanta fluidez el castellano

-Ya,es una larga historia

-Pues cuéntamela, deléitame

-No, mejor que no. Además Bella me lo llaman mis amigos

-Pues Bella te no te puedo llamar, ¿Belly te gusta?

-No, demasiado remilgado. Pero pronto no me llamaré Isabella Hale- me miró curioso

-¿Y eso?

-Pues pronto me llamaré, para ser mas concretos a finales del verano, Isabella Cullen.

-¿Cullen? ¡¿Cómo que Cullen?- preguntó casi en un grito. No me agradaba hacer sufrir a nadie pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado

-Pues fácil, el hombre con el que he venido es mi prometido. Hoy mismo me ha pedido matrimonio- mentí

-¿QUÉ? Pero si…yo quería…pensaba que… ¡No te puedes casar!

-¡No sigas! Mira. Te lo voy a decir sin merodearme. Para que lo entiendas, yo me voy a casar y estoy más que feliz con mi novio. Sé que esto te duele pero tienes que saber que no me interesas. Tú eres un botones en el hotel en que me hospedo para celebrar San Valentín con mi novio. ¿No ves que esto no es real?- su obsinación me empezaba a cansar

-Pero…

-Lo siento, me tengo que marchar. Como te quería decir, es mejor que te olvides de mi, sinténdolo de verdad. Yo ya pertenezco a otro hombre y dentro de poco me volveré a mi casa a continuar con mi vida. Lo siento…- me levanté de la silla y sin mirarlo por última vez, ya que si lo hacia le haría aún más daño, me alejé de esa mesa.

Subí a la planta alta del hotel por ascensor y nada más entré en la habitación, me encontré entre los brazos de Edward. Elevé la vista y este me miraba intensamente. Como muchas otras veces, con nuestra mirada nos dijimos todo y salimos a la terraza. Edward se sentó en una de las sillas, y yo encima de sus rodillas. Apoye mi nuca en su pecho y miré al mar.

Las olas arrastraban los imperfectos de la playa y yo de corazón, también esperaba que el tiempo arrastrara el corazón roto que acababa de destrozar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?


	5. ¿Despues de 25 años querías?

**Pov. Bella**

_Domingo 16 de Febrero del 2010, Barcelona_

Los rayos de un nuevo día se vieron por el horizonte, haciendo que Edward y yo reaccionáramos poco a poco, sin ganas. Elevé la vista para poder observar junto a Edward el hermoso amaneceramanecer, que era aun más hermoso verlo entre sus brazos. Tras estar un rato observándolo, levanté la cabeza y me reí disimuladamente ante la cara de placer que tenía mirando el amanecer; desde siempre estas cosas de la naturaleza le fascinaban, y a mi me encantaba compartirlas con él

Me acurruqué mejor entre sus brazos y suspiré contenta por la suerte que la vida me había dado. Pero al parecer mi suspiro Edward lo tomo por uno malo

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?- su voz de preocupación me hizo mirarle confundida

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté incrédula

-Ese suspiro que has dado era tan...- lo callé besándolo dulcemente y saboreándo lo máximo su sabor. ¿Qué tenían sus labios que me volvían tan dependientes a ellos? Tras acabar el beso, me volví a verle pero su cara no había mejorado. Al contrario, seguro que pensaba que con el beso había intentado ocultar algo

-¡No es nada de verdad!- le dije algo desesperada- Solo suspiraba por la felicidad de estar aquí, contigo, disfrutando de tu compañia- le dediqué le mejor sonrisa intentando irradiar seguridad y amor

-Entonces ¿no sigues molesta por lo de antes?- negué con la cabeza- Ya veo. ¿Y esto te gusta más?

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo y con dulces besos me fue recorriendo todo el rostro: un beso en la frente, uno en cada ojo, en mi oreja izquierda, en la punta de la nariz, en el mentón, en la comisura de los labios casi rozándomelos haciendo que una descarga me recorriera la espalda. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de llegar a besarme, me salió el impulso de gruñirle brevemente. Él se rió sin poder dejar de mover los hombros, y me enfadé. Le dí un golpe en el hombro indignada y el solo se me acercó haciendo que nuestras narices se juntaran y nuestros alientos se mezclaran, desapareciendo mi breve enfado. Cuando estaba a punto de besarme, soltó una sonrisa triunfante y desapareció dejándome sola en la terraza, hiperventilando

-¡Edward!- a los segundos estaba de nuevo a mi lado

-Me extrañaste princesa, di que si

-¿Cómo eres así? Me ibas a besar y de repente te vas. ¡Esta me la cobro!

-¿Dejarías que te lo pagara con una salida?

-Edward... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso significa otra de tus sorpresas- le reprimí

-Di que si Bella, por mi. Estamos en Barcelona, déjate invadir por su magia- me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro- Además, ¿tan malo es qué tu marido te haga sorpresas?- le miré levantando una ceja. Pero Edward solo se rió- Bella, si tú sabes que te acaban encantando mis sorpresas…- me puso su cara de perrito degollado, haciéndome estremecer

-¿Por qué siempre acabas ganando?- su sonrisa no tuvo precio- ¡A sabiendas de que siempre ganas me podrías dejar ganar alguna vez!- reproché haciendo que él solo riera

-Si sé que te encanta que yo gane. Y por otro lado siempre que empezamos una de nuestras _charlas_ acabamos igual...

-¿Como eh? ¿Tú durmiendo en el suelo?

-No querida. Con nuestras charlas siempre llegan las reconciliaciones, como esta- sin que me diera tiempo ni a parpadear tuve su embriagador aroma azotándome la boca. Ya por norma general trasladé mis manos a su cabello, y él a mi espalda paseándolas tranquílamente

Para mi gusto, el beso no duró lo suficiente que hubiera llegado a embargar. Pero es que yo era capaz de besarlo toda la vida y se me pasaría en un segundo

-¿Qué te decía? Si siempre acabo teniendo razón- su sonrisa burlona me hizo reir

-Deja de tirarte tantas rosas. Ya sabes que no me gustan los ególatras

-¿Así que no te gustan los ególatras?- negué con la cabeza

-Pero si me gustan los t...-no pude terminar mi maravillosa explicación ya que justamente llamaron a la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Nadie- dijo sonriéndome pero noté que andaba tenso. Besño mi nariz y me soltó para ir a abrir la puerta de la terraza- No te muevas, ahora vengo- le sonreí y asentí

¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

La curiosidad me empezaba a picar y no me pude resistir. Me acerqué a la puerta de la terraza entreabierta y presté atención a la conversación

-Aquí tiene las llaves que pidió- dijo una voz femenina coquetamente, riéndose como una boba. Rechiné los dientes y me dieron ganas de ir hasta allí y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara a esa mujer

-Gracias, ¿y el anillo?- preguntó Edward

-Aquí lo tiene- ahora dijo con menor humor la mujer. ¡Que se fastidie!

-Muchas gracias- oí como le cerraba la puerta tras unos segundos

¿Unas llaves, un anillo? ¿Para qué sería todo esto? ¿Qué estaría tramando ahora Edward?

Sin hacer ruido me puse en el mismo sitio en donde Edward me había dejado, apoyada en la barandilla a ver como la ciudad empezaba a despertar para un nuevo día. Domingo, un día antes de empezar con la rutina del trabajo y las obligaciones, o por lo menos para los humanos.

Sentí que me rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes y cariñosos brazos y con su nariz inspiró mi aroma del cuello. Me estremecí ligeramente y si fuera humana las piernas me temblarían como una gelatina y no tardaría en caerme. Y todo lo _empeoraba_ con la risa que se le escapó

-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunté coqueta- ¿Quién eres?

-Nada sin importancia, y no era nadie que importe demasiado- a una velocidad vertiginosa para un humano me hizo girar sobre mi misma y me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara. Esos ojos dorados me encantaban, volviéndome como una colegiala hormonal- Va a comenzar tu sorpresa, si o si mi amor

-Edward…- me quejé pero me hizo callar al ponerme un dedo en los labios.

Para jugar un poco le lamí el dedo, haciendo que alzara una ceja y me diera un beso en la frente

-Nada mi amor. Vamos al dormitorio a cambiarnos- me cogió la mano, arrastrándome como a una niña pequeña

-Pero si no sé que ponerme

-Seguro que Alice nos vuelve a sorprender- suspiré nerviosa y llegamos al cuarto.

Edward rápidamente, sin que viera el qué, cogió una bolsa y se metió en el baño dejándome sola de nuevo en la habitación. Intenté tener la mente fría, y como el día de ayer, me acerqué a la maleta de Alice y la abrí. La primera bolsa que me digné a mirar, como no, me llamó la atención. _Unas llaves, un anillo. ¿Adivinas que puede ser?_ Decía la etiqueta de la bolsa.

Poco a poco la abrí y solté un pequeño gritillo. ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Un vestido largo hasta los pies, de seda fina, negro y que parece de fiesta? ¿Alice se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con ese vestido?

Solo para ya horrorizarme de golpe, seguí sacando las cosas de la bolsa y bueno, esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¿Zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y un tinte de pelo también negro? ¿Alice quería que me tiñera el pelo? ¿Para qué?

Justo en ese momento oí como la puerta del baño se abría. Me giré y me quedé parada mirando fijamente a mi marido. Iba con un pantalón de tela negra, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta que llevaba abierta también negra. ¡Parecía todo un actor de cine!

-Que guapo te ves- dije con un tono de voz insinuante

-No eres objetiva amor

Sin pensarlo dos veces avancé hacía él y me puse de puntillas para besarlo. Él me correspondió pero solo por unos minutos, ya que después de eso me soltó y me puso su sonrisa torcida

-Ahora te toca a ti- me miró directamente a los ojos, conectándolos- y creo que alguien se tiene que hacer un cambio de imagen ¿no?

-¿Tú...?

-No pero eso si que se lo he leído a Alice, tesoro

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle nada, salió a prisa de la habitación. ¡Mejor que huyera si sabía lo que le convenia!

Me giré hacia donde estaba el tinte, y recordé la amenaza de Alice. Mejor teñirme el pelo y acabar con esto. Cogí el bote y fui rápida al lavabo. No me apetecía hacerlo a velocidad humano, así que me teñí el pelo en apenas 10 minutos. Al mirarme al espejo, sorprendentemente me gustó lo que veía. ¡No me quedaba nada mal, me daba un toque sensual y todo!

Salí del baño, y me puse el vestido con los tacones. Eché una mirada al espejo y no creía que la del espejo fuera yo. Justo en ese momento sentí como Edward me besaba el cuello y yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer

-Estas bellísima Bella mía- me susurró en el hueco del cuello

-No eres objetivo- repetí sus palabras con un deje de pincharle

-Ni quiero serlo

Salimos agarrados de la mano de la habitación y cogimos un ascensor que nos llevaría a la planta baja. Al llegar, toda la gente que había en la sala se volteó al vernos y yo si pudiera me ruborizaría en una escala de 10. Pude ver como el recepcionista del primer día y Xavier me miraban con los ojos como platos, comiéndome con los ojos. Eso me asqueó pero no digamos como se puso Edward. Sentí que se tensaba pero al notar mi apretón de manos se volvió a relajar levemente.

Y ahora que me acordaba, ¿Edward cogería otro coche? ¿Si no para que eran esas llaves?

Pero como siempre, mis especulaciones eran erróneas. Delante nuestro había la misma limusina que la del aeropuerto y como no, estaba hay Albert

-Hola de nuev Albert- le saludó Edward ya que yo estaba algo así como en shock.

-Hola señor Cullen

-Yo Edward por favor- le pidió

-Edward, entonces a ella Isabella ¿no?

-Bella- contesté de inmediato haciendo que el hombre sonriera

Edward me abrió la puerta de la limusina y yo entré gustosa. Detrás entró él y me cogió la mano feliz.

-¿Lista?

-Claro- nótese el sarcasmo, por favor

Durante un rato el silencio se hizo presente pero sin llegar a ser incómodo. Me dediqué a mirar a través de la ventanilla y veía como dejábamos atrás la luminosa Barcelona. Y una pregunta me vino a la cabeza. ¿Para qué serviría esa llave?. Mientras Edward se puso a hablar animadamente con Albert, lo cual me sorprendió ya que su español no era muy bueno

Al marcar en mi reloj que llevábamos 45 minutos en la limusina, la cosa se me hacía interesante y a la vez terrorífica

-Edward. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos tan arreglados?

-Ya lo verás

-Pero...

-Bella, ten paciencia

De repente, noté como Albert tomaba una curva fuera de la carretera y se alejaba de los demás coches. Y poco después de 5 minutos detuvo el coche

-¿Llegamos?- pregunté curiosa. A mi nariz llegaban unos olores deliciosos pero estraños

-Si- salió del auto y me tendió de nuevo la mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Que lo disfruten señores- se despidió Albert y se marchó por la misma carretera en la que habíamos venido

Miré a Edward pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aire. Luego me miró sonriente y me cogió la mano.

Durante unos minutos estuvimos andando, hasta que llegamos a una puerta de por lo menos 2 metros de altura, de hierro y de la cual detrás de ella no se veía nada de nada.

Para mi sorpresa, de su bolsillo Edward sacó _la _llave y con ella abrió la puerta. Aún con la mano dada anduvimos un poco más y vi como a nuestro alrededor se alzaban millones de árboles y hermosas flores

-¿A dónde…?- me miró y supe que era mejor que no dijera nada

Poco después llegamos a una escalera de piedra de caracol. La bajamos, yo algo confusa y al final de esta, no se veía nada de delante por la simple razón de que lo tapaba una hilera de inmensos árboles.

Veía que Edward cada vez estaba más alegre y emocionado ya que, al bajar el último escalón, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me besó amorosamente el cuello

-¿Preparada?- preguntó con su labios pegados a mi cuello

-Contigo todo lo que se me presente- dije segura.

Sin pensárselo, Edward y yo a la vez andamos para atravesar los árboles, y al hacerlo, lo que vi me quitó el aliento

Todo lo que nos rodeaba eran muros de hermosa piedra y una gran cascada que salía de uno de los extremos. El suelo era como el de nuestro prado en Forks, solo que con un poco de más de vegetación y árboles adornándolo todo. Se podría decir que esta maravilla era una delicia de jardín privado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se puede decir que este es un jardín que le gustaba frecuentar a la reina Sofía de Grecia

-¿La reina de España ha venido aquí?- le miré sorprendida

-Si cariño- me susurró con nuestros labios a tan solo unos milímetros, mirándome fijamente

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Nada sin importancia. Prefiero no relatarte todo lo que he hecho para conseguir este maravilloso lugar pero si te voy a decir que- respiró inundando todo mi alrededor de su adictivo aroma. Aspiré maravillada y suspiré. Necesitaba desesperadamente besar sus labios pero dejaría que terminara de hablar- cualquier cosa haría por ti Isabella

-¿Isabella? Hace mucho que no te oigo llamarme así- recorrí mis manos por su pecho. La camiseta le marcaba sus perfectos pectorales haciendo posible que los tocara

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué será?- le miré extrañada.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo Edward?

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices?- iba a seguir insistiendo pero Edward no me lo permitió. Me beso amorosamente, olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba y tan solo poniendo mi atención, que no era mucha en esos momentos, en saborear sus perfectos labios.

Los labios de Edward eran una droga para mi. Son difíciles de resistirse una vez que se empieza, y poco a poco, cada vez que los saboreas más necesitas, no, es imprescindible seguir con ellos. Cada vez los necesitaba más y más hasta el punto de que eran la única necesidad que tenía

Como con la droga, a medida que nos besábamos necesitaba aumentar nuestra intensidad. Por ello el beso empezó dulcemente y lleno de amor, como todo beso pero poco a poco nos fuimos besando con más intensidad, aspirando cada uno el aroma y sabor del otro, algo tan necesario como si de aire se tratase. Y a los pocos minutos ya nuestros labios parecían poseídos. Recorrí las comisuras de sus labios con mi lengua, haciendo que se estremeciera tanto él como yo. Edward era el más sabroso de los manjares y nunca se me agotaría, antes muerta.

Mi amado me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes y hogareños brazos y yo coloqué mis manos en su cuello y cabello. Sentí como Edward me levantaba del suelo y me besaba en el aire, haciendo que nuestra lujuria aumentara.

Empecé a gruñir de placer cuando Edward dejó de unirnos en ese apasionado beso para trasladar sus maravillosos labios a mi cuello. Sentir los besos, y algún que otro mordisco de su parte en mi cuello era excitante. Recorrió con sus besos todo mi cuello haciendo que suspirara de placer y más de una vez se me erizara el vello. Quería, no, deseaba hacerme suya pero…algo me decía que deseaba hacer algo y que hasta que lo hiciera no me dejaría.

Y como yo suponía aunque hubiera deseado no haber adivinado, a los 15 minutos de estar así despegó sus labios y me dejó en el suelo. Al principio le miré suplicante y un poco con mirada coqueta pero él solo se rió y me puso su torcida sonrisa. Me rodeó con los brazos y me susurró al oído

-Querida Isabella mía, ¿me haría el placer de concederme hacer algo?- ¿hace tanto qué no le oía hablar así? Lo dulce que sonaba la cortesía en sus labios…

-Claro caballero. Lo que usted desee lo haré realidad

-Excelente- extrañada ante su separación me quedé.

Edward había deshecho nuestro abrazo y se había separado de mi un paso pero seguíamos juntos ya que me tenía agarradas las manos con las suyas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ed?- pregunté divertida. Esa cara ya la había visto antes

-Déjame hacer por favor

-Vale…- dije contenta. ¡Era tan mono verle así!

De repente vi como soltaba la mano derecha de la mía y en un segundo, de la nada, apareció esa cajita que le había traído la mujer. Lo miré estrañada pero a la vez, sin saber porque, maravillada. Esa cajita era de terciopelo rojo, y en letras dorada ponía Tiffany's. ¡Un momento! ¿Tiffany's no es eso de…? ¡Cielo santo!

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y me cogió la mano, acercándola a sus labios. Me la besó dulcemente y después cada uno de mis dedos, depositando todo su amor en cada beso. Luego me miró fijamente, como aquella vez hace tantos años

-Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con todo mi ser y eres lo más apreciado que nunca he tenido. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando el viento jugó con tu preciosa cabellera elevando tu sombrero me enamoré de ti. Siempre te he amado y quería decirte, que como ya han pasado 25 años desde nuestra última boda te quería pedir que, Bella amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y pasar la eternidad juntos, de nuevo?

Le miré feliz y con ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo describir lo que siento? Amor, felicidad, esperanza, agradecimiento, excitación…¡tantas emociones para tan solo un cuerpo! ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! ¡Cosas que ni el se imaginaba!. Pero lo que me salió impulsivamente, con ganas de besarlo para la eternidad, fue saltar sobre él aunque estuviera de rodillas. Edward me acogió feliz y nos fusionamos en un apasionado beso. Mi prometido se levantó del suelo, conmigo encima suyo y empezó a darnos vueltas por el aire.

-¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo amor mío!- decía gritando

-Para siempre Edward Anthony Cullen

-Juntos Isabella Marie Cullen- concluyó mi amado.

De tantas vueltas que dimos, al final acabamos en el suelo, riéndonos y yo acabé encima de él, a un centímetro de sus perfectos labios. Y por el cielo se aminoraron las nubes, dejando ver el precioso sol de España. Sus rayos nos dieron de lleno, iluminándonos y haciéndonos brillar. Momento perfecto, lugar perfecto y lo más importante, hombre perfecto

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se lo esperaban? ¡A que no eh! A mas de una la he debido de dejar con la boca abierta ;), reconocedlo. Por si os interesa de este capítulo tan romántico he dejado unas fotos en mi perfil, a ver que os parece. ¡Besos!<strong>


	6. Gira por Barcelona

**Pov. Bella**

_Lunes 17 de Febrero del 2010, Barcelona_

El agua caliente. Las burbujas acariciando mi piel. El olor a jazmín en el aire y el sentir de unos suaves dedos dándome un masaje en la espalda.

Esto era el paraíso. Edward me estaba mimando demasiado para mi gusto, pero no me quejaría: Barcelona, la playa, un jardín magnífico, pedirme que nos casemos de nuevo, y ahora un baño en el jacuzzi mientras me da un masaje. ¿Es qué podía ser más perfecto? _No Bella_. Ahora ya sabía que no, gracias a que una vez más mi mente me lo volvía a afirmar. Edward era un ángel y, viendo como él me trataba, tendría que mejorar mi manera de comportarme. Dejaba mucho que esperar. No podía ser menos que él y que yo sola disfrutara estas vacaciones, por ello tendría que mimarlo y cuidarlo tanto como él a mi.

Tras mi monólogo interior, aspiré el dulce aroma que nos envolvía. La mezcla del olor de Edward: lilas, miel y rosas, con el del agua con olor a jazmín era el más rico perfume.

Suspiré feliz y me dejé sumergir un poco más en el agua, sintiendo su pecho desnuedo contra mi espalda. Ronroneé de placer, y pegué un pequeño gemido al notar sus perfectos labios recorriéndome la clavícula, subiendo hasta mi mandíbula.

La idea de bañarnos desnudos, viendo el anochecer después de que Edward me pidiera matrimonio había sido soberbia. Una de las mejores que se nos había ocurrido en bastante tiempo

-Oh Edward...- dije suspirando.

Mi amado se rió también ronroneando y deslizó sus dedos por dentro del agua, hasta llegar a mi muslo y acariciarlo suavemente.

Ahora si que me alegraba de que el jacuzzi fuera tan pequeño. Así podíamos estar más pegados…

-Bella, eres una droga para mi- me confesó al oído. Yo me reí nerviosa, como si fuese una jovencita a punto de dar su primer beso- y pensar que cuando era humano solo quería ir a la guerra y nunca casarme

-¿Te arrepientes de ello?- dije divertida- Pensaba que te gustaba…- cerré los ojos haciéndome la dolida, pero en verdad era para ocultar las ganas de reir

-Claro que no mi amor. Aún pienso que fui un egoísta. Nada más verte te quise para mi y, el primer día que lo pasamos juntos te bese. ¿Qué caballero que se apreciara era tan irrespetuoso? Pero, ¿sabes que te digo?

-No lo sé Edward- rodé los ojos divertida

-Que estoy la mar de contento de haberlo hecho. Si besarte es un pecado debería ir al infierno, tus labios son mi perdición- ronroneó en mi cuello

-¿Aún con la pequeña deformidad de tener el labio superior más relleno que el de abajo?

-Esa pequeña _deformidad_, que tú llamas, para mi es lo más adictivo del mundo. Besaría esos labios todo el día- me guiñó el ojo

Me reí y posé mi dedo índice en sus preciosos labios

-Pues hazlo…- no hizo falta nada más ya que Edward me cogió y nos besamos acompasadamente

Cuando notamos que empezaría a amanecer, Edward se detuvo y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo le imité pero algo me decía que me esperaba otra sorpresa, otra, y otra...

-Bella. ¿Dejarías que te sorprendiera otra vez?

Suspiré y meneé la cabeza. Este hombre nunca cambiaría

-¿La última vez?- me suplicó

-No prometo nada…- me miró con su torcida sonrisa, haciendo que notara como una corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo

-¿Seguro Bella?

-Vale, iré

-¡Gracias amor!- me abrazó y yo me dejé, perdiéndome de nuevo en su olor

Edward se levantó del suelo del jacuzzi, dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo pero de inmediato se tapó con una toalla. Yo hice lo mismo y juntos fuimos adentro de la Suite.

Sin que yo pudiera decir nada, nos condujo a nuestro dormitorio, a la cama. Se sentó y me extendió los brazos para que me sentara en sus rodillas

-Edward, ¿no prefieres estar aquí, conmigo?- le pregunté

No había nada que me apeteciera más que sentir su cuerpo contra el mío

-Claro que si amor, pero es que deseo hacer lo que he organizado. Además, se que te merecerá la pena Bella

-Pero eso mismo digiste ayer

-¿No te gusto acaso mi petición? Con lo que me esmeré...

-No digo eso tontorón. Es que, aunque al final me acaban gustando, ya sabes que no me gustan demasiado las sorpresas...

-Pero ya aceptaste cariño- se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró- además te tengo algo muy especial…

No me pude resistir. Era demasiado débil como para negarme a un ser así

-De acuerdo

-¡Magnífico!- se levantó a velocidad vampírica, dejándome aún en toalla en la cama para ir a por la maleta de Alice. Mal vamos...

Sacó de la maleta que había traído para él una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

-¿Y eso?Es demasiado arregladono crees- pregunté graciosa

-Es parte de la vestimenta requerida- me sonrió

Se acercó a la maleta que me había dado Alice y sacó una bolsa. Me la tiró y, yo al leer la pegatina sonreí _¿Demasiado arreglado? ¿Qué tramará ahora Edward?_

-¿Apropiado no? Ya sabes como es Alice

-Si...

-Me voy a vestir. Tú haz lo mismo amor mío

-Claro…- salió del cuarto, dejándome una vez más sola con mis nervios

Suspiré y abrí la bolsa. ¿Alice nunca cambiaría?

Un vestido muy corto, de licra negra azulada brillante, con una pulsera gorda de oro y un abrigo negro. Todo de marca Alice por supuesto

Sin pensármelo dos veces me vestí y, sin mirarme al espejo salí hacia el salón. La imagen de mi prometido lanzando al aire unas llaves de lo que parecía un auto me hizo sonreír a medias. ¿Es qué cada día usaríamos un vehículo distinto?

-¿Otro auto?

-Otro más- se me acercó y me cogió la mano.

Salimos de la Suite y cogimos el ascensor. Al llegar a la planta baja, sin mirar a nadie, aunque la gente si nos miraban a nosotros, salimos afuera.

Miré al cielo y la capa fina de nubes me asustó un poco. ¿Y si hacia sol? De repente, a lo lejos vi una moto reluciente

-¿No me digas que…?

-Exacto. Un tour en moto por Barcelona. ¿Te gusta la idea amor?

-No tengo palabras, pero si un par- me acerqué a él- Te amo- le susurré y le besé

Tras terminarlo, fuimos a la moto y al sentarnos en ella me abracé a Edward todo lo que pude. Ya sabía que si me caía no me haría nada pero igualmente no me apetecía caerme a tan alta velocidad de una moto.

Edward aceleró rápidamente y a toda velocidad salimos del parking del hotel y nos adentramos en la carretera. El viento me daba de lleno, la velocidad me daba adrenalina y, lo más importante, sentir a Edward contra mi pecho y tener mi cabeza encima de su hombro derecho me resultava agradable. Definitivamente la moto a partir de ahora era mi vehículo favorito.

Alcé la mirada al cielo, para así no sentirme tentada de tener los labios de Edward a centímetros de mi, y vi lo más bello de la naturaleza. Aquí, en Barcelona, los amaneceres si que eran majestuosos. Ir en moto por la ciudad con esta vista era algo indescriptible

-Edward- lo llamé sabiendo que a pesar del ruido que hacía la moto y a la velocidad que íbamos me oiría perfectamente

-¿Si amor?

-Te amo

-Igual que yo a ti- sonreí satisfecha y volví a colocar mi cabeza en su hombro- Aunque ya lo dijiste- le di un golpe en el hombro

A medida que avanzábamos en la moto, íbamos dejando atrás la carretera y, no se como, de repente estuvimos en una carretera que a ambos lados todo era vegetación, como en Forks

Pero tardamos poco en dejar ese camino atrás, cuando de repente estuvimos delante de la puerta de entrada de una especie de parque moderno.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿Sabes quién fue Antonio Gaudí?- me preguntó Edward después de haber aparcado la moto y haberme ayudado a bajar de ella

Me agarré a su brazo y lo miré interrogativa

-Pues claro tonto. Yo estuve viviendo en España cuando él vivía

-¡Es verdad!- no mentía muy bien mi amado

Le di un leve coscorrón en la cabeza, y él hizo como si le doliera

-¡Me has salido agresiva!- se quejó haciendo que me riera

-Es que eres un debilucho

-Un debilucho que lucha contra pumas…- me reí y el me besó la mejilla

-Pues como te decía este parque fue una de las obras de Gaudí. El Parc Güell.

-Si que era moderno ese hombre para los tiempos que corrían. Por aquel entonces en Madrid llegaban rumores de él pero nunca me imaginé que fueran así sus obras

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras cariño. Nunca lo olvides- me susurró sensualmente en el oído.

Nos adentramos en el parque y, maravillados por la originalidad de este arquitecto lo fuimos recorriendo.

Todo era tan colorido y uniforme. Era como si a los obreros se les hubieran torcido las cosas, todo ovalado, con curvas…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos andando, pero sin que me diera cuenta llegamos a una gran hilera de bancos. Edward y yo nos sentamos en él y nos dedicamos a mirar nuestro alrededor. Todo lleno de personas. Desde los más jóvenes, como niños protestando por aburrirse a sus madres, hasta adolescentes disfrutando un amor de muchos y ancianos compartiendo los últimos años de sus vidas en pareja.

Tras estar un rato allí en nuestra propia burbuja, y sin pudor para besarnos, decidimos marcharnos de allí. Cogimos de nuevo la moto y nos dimos vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta andando?- me preguntó Edward aún en la moto

-¡Claro!- Edward sonrió

Giró en perpendicularmente y tomamos una dirección opuesta a la de principio. A ver que sorpresas nos esperarían en el paseo

-o-

-¿Nos haría una foto?- pedí a una anciana

La mujer nos miró a Edward y a mi detenidamente, como si intentara adivinar porque se lo pedíamos. Su mirada me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero se paró al llegar a mi mano. Bajé mi mirada para adivinar que se había quedado mirando con esa sonrisa. Al percatarme que en esa mano llevaba el anillo de compromiso sonreí

-Claro preciosa. Da gusto ver a una pareja tan joven amarse tanto. Hoy en día…- nos alabó la anciana.

La sonreí feliz, y luego miré a mi prometido. Edward me estaba observando con brillo en sus ojos, y me estrechó mas entre sus brazos. Giré la vista a la anciana y ésta nos miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Como decía, una pareja adorable- dijo para si misma aunque la oímos perfectamente. Meneó la cabeza, como si quisiese borrar algo que pensaba- Miren, apóyense en ese muro que da al mar- nos sugirió

Giré la cabeza y asentí. Ese era un buen lugar para una foto. Sentí como una brisa empezaba a venir del Mediterráneo, y como sería algo anormal que no sintiera frío, me puse el abrigo que me había traído

Edward me cogió la mano y nos condujo a donde la anciana había indicado.

-Perfecto. Ahora sonrían

Miré a Edward y le susurré por lo bajo-_Edward, ¿recuerdas cuando Emmett corrió en calzoncillos por el pueblo cantando?_

Inmediatamente nos empezamos a reír, y no pude evitar acercarme a Edward. Sentí como un flash nos iluminaba y luego de parte de la anciana salía una pequeña risa

-Ha quedado perfecto- se nos acercó y nos dio la cámara- Que disfruten de Barcelona

-Gracias- dijimos a la vez y vimos como se alejaba

-Es una mujer muy amable- dije

-La verdad es que si- me dio la mano y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida

-¿Qué tramas ahora Edward?

-Nada amor. Anda sigamos andando

Estuvimos un rato andando por la parte de la playa que estaba asfaltada, y por tanto llena de gente. De repente nos adentramos en una zona llena de gente ambulante vendiendo gafas, bolsos, colgantes, recuerdos…

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté maravillada

-Pues son puestos que ponen las personas y que venden individualmente

-Es muy original

-¿Miramos?- se me puso delante y me impidió el paso

-Por que no pero nada de comprar- levanté una ceja

-Claro amor- me envolvió en sus brazos y avanzamos entre el gentío

Todo era tan…¡rustico! Me encantaba. A lo lejos vi un puesto en que estaba una mujer algo mayor. Pero lo que me llamo la atención no fui la mujer, si no lo que vendía. En la mesa había millares de piedras de diversos colores y tamaños. Pero, lo que más me gustó fue una que era de color azul en forma de corazón

-Mira Edward- le señalé.

Él estiró el cuello y sonrió al ver a que me refería

-Vamos- atravesamos las personas sin dificultad y llegamos hasta la mujer.

Ahora que me fijaba era algo así como una pitonisa. Estaba vestida con el típico turbante y con colores morados. Ésta al vernos nos miró fijamente, y noté como Edward se tensaba

-Hola…- dijo con voz alargada

-Hola- dije algo desconfiada. ¿Qué habría pensado esa mujer para poner así a mi prometido?

-¿Desean algo?- sonrió de una forma que no me agradó del todo

-Si. Me gustaría ver esa piedra que tiene hay. La azul en forma de corazón- la mujer me miró detenidamente y luego asintió. Cogió la piedra y se la puso delante de la nariz y la ¿olió?

-Tome- cogí rápidamente la piedra y la miré algo asustada.

Me giré hacia Edward pero él seguía mirando a la mujer

-Edward- lo llamé. Él se sobresaltó y me miro

-¿Si?

_-Sucede algo ¿verdad?- _le susurré_  
><em>

_-Es esa mujer… creo que tiene idea de lo que somos_

_-¿¡Cómo!-_dije alarmada

_-No ando muy seguro. No lo sabe ciertamente y ella lo llama como criaturas de las sombras pero creo que si sospecha. Debe de provenir de alguna de las tribus del centro de América  
><em>

Miré a la mujer, la cual nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Miré la piedra y se la pasé a Edward. Pero cuando, durante un segundo, los dos tocamos la piedra, esta brilló como una estrella

-¿Pero...cómo?- dije asombrada

Me giré rápidamente a la pitonisa y esta se estaba riendo por lo bajo

-Que interesante…

Me acerqué a ella despacio

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada. Es solo una piedra que he embrujado- la miré levantando una ceja

-¿Embrujado?-dije incrédula

Edward se me acercó y me rodeó con los brazos

-Si, un simple hechizo. Nada de lo que debas temer aunque según sé vosotros no debéis temer a nada…

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?- preguntó Edward

-¿Y a qué se refiere con vosotros?- pregunté yo

-Fácil. El hechizo te muestra que si dos personas tocan la piedra y esta brilla significa que es amor verdadero lo que comparten. Y a lo de vosotros, bueno, simplemente es que sé lo que sois

-¿P- com-?

-Los de mi tribu llevamos buscándoos durante siglos pero ahora, siento deciros que me tengo que marchar

De repente apareció una nube de polvo y cuando esta se hubo disipado la mujer ya no estaba

-¡Se ha ido!- dije yo

-Si pero creo que no nos ha cobrado la piedra

Miré hacia mi mano y, si, hay estaba

-Que rara era esa mujer

-Ya te digo cariño pero, lo bueno es que sabemos que lo nuestro es amor verdadero

-Yo ya lo sabía antes de que esa mujer nos lo dijera amor- le sonreí maliciosa

-Y yo, pero es bueno cerciorarse- me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó

Le correspondí gustosa y me olvidé de esa misteriosa mujer. Ahora todo mi mundo eran sus labios


	7. Bajo la lluvia

**Pov. Bella**

_Lunes 17 de Febrero del 2010, Barcelona_

Después de que esa extraña pitonisa se marchara, Edward y yo continuamos andando por las calles de la playa. Agarrados de la mano fuimos pasando todos los puestos de ventas ambulantes que vimos, pero no nos detuvimos en ninguno. ¿Para qué comprar? Los humanos siempre con la necesidad de gastar dinero y no ahorrar para lo que el futuro les preparaba. Solo pensar en el presente, solo el presente

De repente, vi un puesto que me gustaba extremadamente. Solté la mano de Edward y como si de un imán se tratase me acerqué a la pequeña tienda. Sentí como Edward me seguía pero no me giré a verlo, mi mirada estaba posada en ese lugar, ese maravilloso vestido.

Cuando llegué al puesto, me sorprendí de que todo lo que se vendiera fueran prendas elegantes de vestir. Pero lo que me tenía hechizada era un precioso vestido blanco, sin mangas y tan corto que iba más allá de mis rodillas. En el pecho de este estaban una especie de piedras preciosas negras, que relucían como estrellas.

-Edward…es maravilloso- dije en un susurro aun hechizada

Lo toqué y me maravillé de que una prenda humana fuera tan suave y agradable.

-Y te quedaría de fábula- me susurró al oído a la vez de que me rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y miré hacia el cielo. Estaba ya oscureciendo y pronto los humanos se sumergirían en el sueño. Noté como Edward me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que me estremeciera de placer. Mi amado se rió ante mi respuesta y me besó tranquilamente mi cuello descubierto.

-Edward, es un lugar público…- le susurré a la vez que me dejaba llevar por su maravilloso tacto sobre mi piel.

Poco me quedaba antes de que ya no tuviera un pensamiento coherente y, por eso me debía detener. Siempre era yo la sensata

-Por favor…- me suplicó a la vez que posaba una de mis manos en su cuello.

-Dej-... deja por lo me-...menos… que compre el vestido- Edward se rió ante mi voz entrecortada.

-Pero no tardes, te tengo una sorpresa- al oír esa palabra cualquier chispa que tuviera se desvaneció y lo miré con los ojos como platos

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Edward Anthony Cullen otra vez no!- me quejé

-Cariño mío, mañana regresamos a Forks. No esperarías que no hubiera una despedida de esta ciudad como se merece ¿no?

-No pero…

-Nada amor. Cómpratelo y te cambias. Luego vamos a la sorpresa- suspiré y le di un beso en sus sabrosos labios.

Luego me alejé y cogí el vestido. Me sorprendió ver que el dueño de todo esto fuera una persona de color con esa apariencia de vivir en la calle. A lo mejor lo había robado...

-Hola nena- dijo con un acento jamaicano

-Hello. Can you receive from me this?- a lo mejor si hablaba inglés dejaría de molestarme

-Claro, son 20 pavos

-Ok, twenty euros- rebusqué entre mi bolso- Here you are

-Gracias guapa- me alejé y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos

-¿No tenía probadores?- me preguntó divertido

-Lo que no tiene es respeto

Estuvimos andando un buen rato hasta que vimos unos baños portátiles

-¡Ah no! No pienso cambiarme en un baño indecente de humanos- me quejé al ver su mirada

-Es eso cariño o aquí en medio. Yo personalmente prefiero que lo hagas allí. Tu cuerpo es solo mío y nadie tiene mi permiso para admirarte- me besó el pelo

Antes de alejarme levanté una ceja divertida y le rodé los ojos, para después ir al baño portatil. Era incómodo y sucio. Definitivamente algunos humanos deberían preocuparse más por su higiene. Al terminar, cuando iba a salir del lavabo sentí que mi móvil vibraba en mi bolso. Sin mirar quien me llamaba lo cogí

-¿Aló?- pregunté

-_¡Hola Bella!- _esa voz tan musical no podía ser otra que la de...

-¡Alice! ¡Hola! ¿qué tal tú San Valentín con Jasper?

-_Va muy bien. Hoy hemos ido al instituto y todos se han sorprendido al solo vernos a nosotros dos_- me reí ante lo simples que eran los humanos

-¿Y qué excusa has puesto?

-_Pues que Rosalie y Emmett estaban expulsados una semana, que si lo piensas es cierto; que Carlisle y Esme han tenido que volver a nuestro antiguo hogar a arreglar unos asuntos de la propiedad, cosas como la nueva venta de la casa; y que tú y Edward os habíais puesto enfermos. Creo que de esa Gripe A_- me reí pero de repente noté que Alice nunca llamaba solo por cortesía

-Alice, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada?

_-¡Es verdad!. Mira, como sabes he tenido una visión de ti con ese precioso vestido blanco, y te quería decir que para la sorpresa de Edward te pintes los labios de un pintalabios rojo que te puse en tu bolso y que te pongas la pulsera que te regalé por tu cumpleaños_

-¿Cuál de ellas?

-_Emm… ¡la roja!_

-De acuerdo Alice pero no entiendo que diferencia habrá si me pinto los labios o no

-_Hazme caso, a Edward si le va a importar. Él no lo sabe pero los arreglos que te he hecho sucumbirán_

-¿Sucumbir? Alice, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez mi marido? ¿Qué tiene que sucum-?

-_Prometido cariño, ya no es tu marido si prometido- me interrumpió como era normal en ella  
><em>

-Da igual, llevamos juntos 93 años.

_-¡Que si, que pesada puedes llegar a ser! Y no te voy a decir que ha planeado. Solo te digo que tengo que colgar, Jasper me espera y además, tengo que arreglar unas cosillas. Por lo que sé tú y Edward volvéis mañana_

-Si pero…- no pude replicar ya que en la otra línea se oían los pitidos de que habían colgado

Bufé y me miré al espejo del baño. La verdad si que necesitaba algo de color. Entre el vestido blanco, mi piel blanca como la leche, mi pelo caoba y mis ojos dorados necesitaba algo de _chispa_.

Rebusqué en mi bolso y, como me había dicho Alice, allí dentro encontré el pintalabios rojo fuego y la pulsera dorada con rubís. Me miré en el espejo y al terminar de arreglarme, se me ocurrió ponerme un poco de sombra de ojos, así le daría un toque.

Mi móvil vibro y, al abrirlo me encontré un mensaje _¡Muy bien Bella, no se me había ocurrido!¡ Ya cada vez tienes mejor estilo! Alice XOXO_

Sonreí para mi, y me puse sombra de ojos negra, no muy fuerte pero dándome un toque especial. Al terminar, como esta prenda era algo ligera me puse el abrigo encima. Lo único que lamentaba era que Edward no me viese con el vestido.

Salí del baño y, al no verlo delante de él esperándome me preocupé. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Al saberme su aroma de memoria, hasta mejor que el mío propio, no me fue difícil rastrearlo. Estaba por una zona detrás del baño portátil.

Me giré y dejé atrás el baño. Lo que vi me hizo convertir mis ojos de un color negro y que mi lado vampiro surgiera de nuevo en mi. ¡Mi pobre y maravilloso vampiro estaba rodeado de quinceañeras atosigándole a más no poder! Como una bala, fui atravesando el gentío de personas que andaban por las calles de Barcelona y llegué a donde estaba el pómulo. Mi pobre Edward estaba tan nervioso por como zafarse de las niñas que ni se percató de mi presencia

Me fui abriendo paso, si hacia falta a codazos, entre las quinceañeras desesperadas por llegar a él. Cuando estuve a su altura, Edward me vio y suspiró agradecido.

Las mujeres al verme primero me evaluaron y, al ver como Edward me rodeaba por la cintura retrocedieron un paso, horrorizadas. Y si su cara no era suficiente al ver a su "hombre" abrazando a otra, si que empeoró al ver mi belleza deslumbrante

-Perdonad chicas pero este hombre ya está cogido- dije para todas.

Más de una me miró con odio y por lo bajo soltó blasfemias que pude oír. Y, como Edward muchas veces no era oportuno, me beso dulcemente la mejilla para luego darme un leve beso en los labios. Fue un beso leve pero estaba cargado de amor, y lo más importante, de desilusión para las quinceañeras.

Como si de una carrera se tratase, salieron con la cabeza gacha de allí dejándonos por fin solos. Me giré hacia mi vampiro favorito y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, aunque para ello tuve que ponerme de puntillas. Pero Edward tan caballeroso me cogió por la cintura, elevándome, y me depositó en el muro para que me sentara. Cuando ya estuve a su altura no pude evitar reírme al ver a lo lejos a alguna que otra mirándonos con odio, pero los besos que me daba mi prometido en el cuello me volvieron a él.

Su tacto era tan real y maravilloso. Definitivamente daba igual donde estuviera, siempre que Edward estuviera a mi lado estaría en casa.

-Venga mi amor, te tengo ya la sorpresa- me susurró sensualmente en el oído

-¿A sí?- dije en un tono lo más sexy que pude. Edward se estremeció y me hizo reírme- y dime, ¿por qué mi prometido estaba rodeado de quinceañeras?- le miré con la ceja alzada

-Eso te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora prefiero continuar con lo que había planeado y, así poder ver tu precioso vestido. Y que sepas que ese color rojo llama en tus labios me está volviendo loco- _nota mental, agradecerle a Alice por lo del pintalabios_

-Pues tendré que ponérmelo más a menudo, si es este el resultado que tiene…- Edward rodó los ojos y me bajó de nuevo al suelo.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y fuimos dejando atrás a las personas, cada vez hiendo más lejos del paso humano

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté al fin

-Calla mi amor, que pronto llegamos- bajó la vista y por ningún lado había humanos- ¿quieres que corramos mejor?

-Mucho mejor- aún cogidos de la mano corrimos por fin a nuestra velocidad y en apenas 1 minuto Edward me hizo detenerme

Delante de nosotros estaba una playa desértica, y estaba todo iluminado con unas preciosas luches colgando agarradas de los árboles y dándole un toque de lo más romántico. En las esquinas había antorchas del tipo hawaiana. Entre los dos primeros árboles había una preciosa hamaca y a lo lejos vi un piano en una esquina. En el medio de toda esta maravilla había una mesa redonda con un mantel que encima de él se encontraban dos vasos de sangre.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?- me susurró Edward.

Sentí sus brazo derecho rodearme mi cintura atrayéndome a él y con su mano izquierda acariciándome por debajo del mentón. Solo pude ronronear de puro placer, y echar para atrás mi cabeza en un movimiento muy sensual. Edward gruñó de pura excitación y me besó lentamente los hombros, dejando lamiéndome con sensualidad mis hombros

-No sabes cuanto- dije con la voz ronca.

Mi voz pareció encender la llama en Edward ya que me giró sobre mi misma y trasladó sus labios a los míos. Los dos teníamos hambre de nuestro amado y por ello nuestros besos eran fuertes, intensos, poderosos y cargados del más puro amor. Sentí como deseaba besarlo con la pasión más intensa que existiera, y Edward me respondió igual. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y juntamos nuestras lenguas en el beso más desesperado y salvaje de la historia.

Sentí como Edward, contra su voluntad se iba separando de mi. Nuestros rostros estaban a un centímetro en cual en estos momentos eran el mismo infierno. ¿Por qué se había alejado de mi? ¿No le gustaba?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con voz ahogada. Su rechazo era algo que me estaba perforando el pecho

-Bella- susurró mi amado y pude ver como en su cara se tintaba la vergüenza y el sufrimiento- mi dulce Bella. Por favor, no pienses mal de mi- me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho- sabes que tus labios y tu cuerpo son lo más tentador para mi amor mío, desde la primera vez que los probé. Pero me gustaría que disfrutáramos de esto. Sé que lo que más deseas en estos momentos es nuestros cuerpos juntos, como uno solo, y yo también pero ya verás como lo que va a pasar ahora también te gustará

Lo miré directamente, y cuando iba a replicar Edward me aprisionó con sus hermosos ojos dorados. De acuerdo. Dejaría que lo hiciéramos a su manera

-Vale…-dije finalmente.

Edward me deleitó con su sonrisa torcida y me besó dulcemente la frente. Gruñí de placer pero sentí como Edward me cogía de la mano y me conducía a la mesa con los vasos de sangre

-¿Y esto?- pregunté divertida. Solo a Edward se le ocurriría hacer ver que la sangre de animal era vino

-Nada, tú tan solo bebe mi amor mío- el sentir a Edward hablarme tan cerca del oído, con su voz cada vez más sensual era irresistible.

Era un infierno tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Tenerlo a mi lado pero sin poder besarlo porque el deseaba esperar era el peor castigo de todos pero lo resistiría por él. Para poder cesar mis pensamientos cogí la copa de sangre y Edward me imitó.

Me la llevé a la nariz y aspiré su aroma. Por el delicioso aroma sería una presa de la región, algún lince o oso ibérico. Mi cabeza en el mismo instante que sintió el dulce sabor animal se concentró en ello pero al abrir los ojos vi como Edward me miraba sonriente

-¿Brindamos?- preguntó con picardía

Yo solo pude acercar mi copa y chocarla contra la suya

-Por el marido más maravilloso del mundo y que siempre amaré- brindé

-Y por la esposa más dulce y amorosa de toda la eternidad. Te amo mi amor- brindó mi dulce Edward

No lo resistí y de un sorbo la sangre se adentró por mi garganta. Saboreé gustosa el dulce néctar y terminé por sonreírle agradecida a mi dulce esposo

-Bella, amor, me encantaría ver como te queda ese precioso vestido- me susurró sensualmente en mi cuello

Me miró detenidamente el lugar por donde debería correr sangre si fuera humana, y como si la sangre de mi cuerpo fuera lo que más le atraerá posó sus labios en mi cuello y me lo mordió. No sentí el dolor que hubiera sentido de haber sido humana pero si sentí un inmenso placer correr por todo mi cuerpo. Arqueé sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo y Edward me agarró por la espalda, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos no estuvieran separados ni un milímetro.

Ahora era mi turno de hacerse de rogar. Me separé de él y este me gruñó instintivamente. Yo solo me pude reír y acariciarle su enojado rostro

-Tú querías que me quitara el abrigo ¿no?- Edward proliferó un sordo gruñido que me llenó de amor

Él pobre deseada estar junto a mi pero él ya me lo había hecho pasar. Ojo por ojo.

Me alejé de él, hasta el punto que lo perdí de vista. Me desabroché el abrigo y me eché una mirada. Sonreí triunfante al ver lo sexy y sensual que me veía con el vestido. También me deshice de los zapatos y lo dejé todo a un lado. Tomé aire innecesario y volví con mi amado.

Cuando llegué a verlo, me lo encontré jugueteando arrodillado dándome la espalda con algo que había en la arena. Sin hacer ruido me acerqué y posé mis manos en su cuello. Acerqué mi cabeza a uno de sus hombros y la dejé reposar. Vi como se le formaba una sonrisa pícara

-Hola Bella

-Hola Eddy- le susurré alegre

Se levantó y nos colocó uno enfrente del otro. Su mirada vagó por todo mi cuerpo y pude ver como empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

-Estas…

-¿Hermosa?- pregunté coqueta

-Más que eso Bella, mucho más- dijo con voz entrecortada. Ahora si que tendría que darle las gracias a Alice- Ese vestido… tus labios carmesí… esa sombra de ojos… tú escultural cuerpo… tú misma… me vuelven loco. No estas hermosa Bella, no, estas sensual a más no poder- tomé una gran bocanada de aire

No me esperaba que diera tal resultado.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro amor, tú siempre estas hermosa pero, con ese vestido, estas tan sensual… creo que no me voy a poder controlar hasta el final de la velada

Me acerqué a él y con mis dedos le recorrí todo el cuello, en un suave roce. Me puse de puntillas y le besé tiernamente el lugar donde había acariciado con mis dedos.

-Pues no lo hagas…- esas simples 4 palabras lo encendieron por completo.

Colocó su mano izquierda en mi cuello, atrayéndome a él, y con su otra mano me acarició m espalda medio desnuda a causa del atrevido vestido. Yo en cambio coloqué mi mano izquierda en su bello pelo cobrizo y lo cogí con fuerza, atrayéndome hacia él. Empecé a gritar de placer al sentirlo desesperado besándome el cuello, mis hombros, el escote…

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta caímos al suelo, él encima de mi pero no nos detuvimos. Seguimos en la misma posición que antes solo que con mi mano derecha arañaba la húmeda arena bañada por el agua del mar. Las olas rompían sobre nosotros pero no nos dábamos ni cuenta, yo solo estaba concentrada en Edward. Al sentir como me alzaba la espalda para besarme mejor el cuello no pude evitar arquear mi espalda hacia arriba, dejándome besar desesperada y excitada por Edward

De repente sentí como unas gotas en vertical caían sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y vi el cielo que desprendía a sus hijas las gotas de lluvia a la tierra. Y en menos de un minuto estuvimos bañados por la lluvia del cielo de Barcelona. A Edward no le parecía importarle el mojarnos, al contrario, la ropa se nos marcaba más pero a mi no me apetecía desperdiciar el pobre vestido, me gustaba demasiado.

-Edward…-dije como pude en sus labios-por favor…

Me miró directamente y luego al cielo, un gruñido salió de su pecho y sentí como la ponzona me bañaba la boca de puro placer

-De acuerdo- se levantó y sin dejarme levantarme me cogió en brazos.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, como si la vida se me estuviera escapando de las manos y emití un gruñido fuerte, pero un gruñido lleno de amor y excitación. Deseaba sentirme suya, dentro de él cuanto antes

-Llé…va…me a ca…sa- le supliqué

-Si…- sentí como Edward empezaba a correr, a la velocidad de la luz, atravesando las calles ya en oscuras de Barcelona

Sentí como Edward me colocaba más cómodamente para escalar el hotel, ya que no vi nada porque tenía los ojos cerrados para así canalizar todo mi amor en tranquilizarme. Edward abrió las puertas de cristal de la terraza y atravesó las habitaciones. Llegamos al dormitorio y me dejó en el suelo pero yo no solté su cuello, lo tenía sujeto.

Me deje caer en la cama, arrastrando a Edward conmigo, rodamos sobre el colchón, enredándonos en el edredón. Él, ágilmente me despojo de el vestido de botones pero la pendra no tuvo buena suerte entre las manos de mi esposo, los botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Y mi torso quedo al descubierto, le quite como pude, entre besos y caricias la chaqueta y camisa que llevaba, su pecho, de David, quedo al libre alcance de mis manos.

Edward mordió con ligereza mi labio inferior, para luego dirigir su boca a mi mandíbula. Un gemido salió disparado de mi boca, fundiéndose con el gruñido gutural que Edward acababa de soltar. Sus labios parecían reclamar mis besos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura, mis piernas y mi abdomen con delicadeza, como si aun pudiese romperme. Colocó un brazo suave detrás de mi espalda, separándola de la cama y obligándome a incorporar mi torso. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza su cuello, intentando evitar la separación. Para mi suerte, Edward se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos musculosos y besaba el hueco de mi clavícula. Me estremecí aún más. Las sensaciones que él era capaz de producirme eran simplemente indescriptibles. Mi respiración entrecortada señalaba que no resistiría mucho tiempo más sin besarle. Me dedicó una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada juguetona, mientras sus manos se detenían justo en el punto donde estaba el broche del corpiño azul marino. Lo besé con frenesí, mientras sentía como se deshacía la presión que el corpiño ejercía en mi pecho.

-Eres simplemente perfecta Bella… perfecta- sus palabras salieron entre besos, dificultosas.

Sonríe al verle a los ojos y me abalancé hacia él, nuevamente. Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos con violencia y pasión desmedida. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban pidiendo fundirse en una sola. Sentía el tacto sedoso de su piel contra la mía por doquier. Despacio, bajó sus manos, tan suaves a mi piel, por mi cintura y mis muslos, deteniéndose sobre la tira azul que contrastaba con mi piel. Con suavidad y delicadeza deslizó la prenda por mis piernas, hasta quitarla, dejando mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Nos fundimos en un abrazo infinito. Era completamente suya, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo le pertenecía y él era completamente mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente de por toda la tierra! Aquí vuelve Anna tras haberme caido el sábado de una bicicleta y estar en el hospital hasta ayer. ¡Adivinar! Tengo toda la pierna derecha escayolada, me la rompi ;(. Pero eso me ayudará a escribir más ya que no me puedo mover... Si os digo la verdad, cambiando de tema, ando algo depre. Al parecer el capítulo anterior no tuvo mucho éxito ya que tan solo 3 personas me comentaron... Sniff Sniff. Pero no os juzgaré, a mi tampoco a veces me apetece comentar pero como dice una amiga: Por una de mis sonrisas solo os cobro un comentario ;). Siento decir que ya solo queda el capítulo de mañana. Pero os tengo una buena noticia, a lo mejor dentro de muy poco empiezo con otra nueva, y por las que hayan leído mi otra historia "¡Sorpresa, tengo una hija!" les comunico que... habrá secuela!<strong>

**Besos y a ver si en este capi si me haceis gastar mis sonrisas. XOXO**

**-Annalice-**


	8. Devuelta a Forks

**Pov. Bella**

_Martes 18 de Febrero del 2010, Aeropuerto de Barcelona_

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunté risueña

Edward bajó la mirada y me sonrió. Me acurrucó más entre sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla. Aunque estuviéramos en el suelo, como dos simples humanos, haciendo ver que llevábamos toda la noche en el aeropuerto no me importaba. Giró la cabeza hacia los monitores de vuelos, después de haberme dado un maravilloso beso y el haber estado acurrucados, que estaban bastante lejos la verdad pero mi Edward sería capaz de ver la pantalla, claro era un apuesto vampiro. Mientras, yo recorrí la mirada por el lugar y me reí. Ver a los humanos medio adormidos a las 4 de la mañana desde una esquina en el suelo era muy divertido, todos hay andando como zombis, y más de uno corriendo porque se había quedado dormido

-Pues…por lo que dicen el monitor y los pensamientos de las azafatas de la puerta 3… es recomendable que vallamos levantándonos si queremos no hacer cola para embarcar cariño

-¿Es necesario?- le dije con carita de ángel.

No me apetecía para nada desprenderme de su abrazo y, de no ser vistos en esta esquina del aeropuerto

-Si mi amor, debemos coger el vuelo para Seattle. Allí expresamente nos esperan Alice y Jasper- le miré incrédula

-¿Nos están esperando? Pero si es martes…¿no deberían estar en el instituto?

-Si… bueno- vi como se le contraía la cara- a decir verdad… se han escapado

-Escapado... ¿¡Qué!

-Si bueno… en la hora libre de Jasper Alice lo ha raptado para venir a recibirnos

-Es decir- dije enfadada- Alice ha obligado a Jasper a hacer pellas

-Bella… no te enfades. Alice lo ha hecho con su mejor intención. Además, de todos modos Alice hubiera raptado a Jasper aunque no hubieran ido al instituto y él iría a donde ella fuese

Se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Respiré agitadamente ya que me puso debajo de él- relájate amor mío. Tú solo piensa que pronto estaremos con la familia. Carlisle y Esme regresarán el sábado y Rose y Emm el domingo por la noche.

-Ya pero… no me gusta que la gente se meta en problemas por mi culpa

-Cariño, tu sabes igual que bien como yo que Alice es capaz de sobornal al director. ¿Para qué preocuparnos?. Ahora cogeremos el avión y nos iremos a Seattle.

Eché la cabeza para atrás, a modo de vagues y reproche. Pero al sentir los labios de Edward en mi cuello me tensé. Le miré y éste me sonreía pícaramente.

-De acuerdo…

Me levanté de un salto y Edward me imitó. Me cogió de la mano y, algo imposible para un humano, llevó las tres maletas

-Edward, déjame llevar una por lo menos- le dije por enésima vez

-Nada amor, ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejarte llevar el equipaje? Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo yo solito- se rió

-Ya pero…- la mirada sonriente que me echó me hizo cerrar la boca.

_¡Eres una blanda Bella!_

_Si pero lo quiero_

Como había dicho Edward, nada más llegar nosotros a la puerta de embarque por los altavoces sonó la típica y rutinaria advertencia de que el vuelo 62hsk72 internacional con destino a Seattle requería la embarcación de los pasajeros, bla bla bla…

Nos tocó ser lo primeros como no, y para mi suerte, esta vez, el que nos atendía era un hombre

-Pasajes- pidió algo brusco. No debía de ser muy agradable trabajar en un empleo como este

Rebusqué en mi bolso, ¿dónde los habría metido?. Como le solté la mano él me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y al fin los encontré. Primera clase, zona VIP…¡como no!

-Tome- le entregué los papeles.

El hombre los estuvo revisando y tras unos segundos que me parecieron años nos sonrió, a mi más de lo debido, y nos dio permiso para que pasaras.

Tuve que tirar de Edward para que éste no le gruñera o algo parecido al azafato y lo conduje hacia las puertas del avión. Al llegar, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, de primera clase, y por tanto al principio del avión. Mi amado mientras yo me sentaba en el sitio de la ventanilla, puso nuestro equipaje en los compartimentos de arriba. Y a los pocos minutos ya me hacia compañía.

-¿Triste?- me preguntó cuando ya todos los humanos entraron al avión y las azafatas indicaban las normas de seguridad, que se debía hacer en caso de colisión…

-Algo- suspiré- este ha sido un San Valentín inolvidable, bueno como todos, pero me apena dejar de nuevo España

Edward me acarició el pelo y me beso la mano que teníamos cogida

-Ya lo sé Bella. Y de verdad lo siento, si hubiera sabido que-

-Déjalo- le interrumpí- no quiero que te atribuyas la culpa de lo que siento. La tristeza que está en mi ahora no es ni la milésima parte de grande del amor y agradecimiento que tengo hacia ti. Edward Cullen, que me hayas traído a España por San Valentín es lo más bonito que has hecho. Y, si, me da pena marcharme una vez más de la tierra que me vio crecer pero si con eso consigo regresar con mi familia no me importa lo más mínimo.

-¿Estás segura? Había pensado que a lo mejor, más adelante, podría convencer a Carlisle para que en una de nuestras mudanzas viniéramos a España

-¿Has pensado eso? ¿En serio?- la alegría me azotó por todo el cuerpo- ¡Ay Edward! Como te amo- le abracé a él y me perdí en su aroma

-Ya lo sé pequeña. Te amo

-Te amo

-O-

-Mira Bella, ya llegamos- Edward me señaló por la ventanilla. Seattle era hermoso a las 11 de la mañana, aunque solo veíamos las pistas de aterrizaje

-Que hermoso… ya me había olvidado del típico cielo encapotado

-Es hermoso si, pero tanto o más que tú- me reí ante su ocurrencia

-Deja de ser tan cursi y ayúdame a coger las maletas- le susurré al oído.

Se rió y sin darme cuenta me besó en los labios, debíamos levantarnos al igual que los humanos pero él no me lo permitía

-Pero así me amas- replicó Edward a tan solo un centímetro de mi

-Si- dije risueña

Nos levantamos, y como no, Edward no me dejó cargar ni una sola maleta. Cogidos de la mano atravesamos el aeropuerto, y como ya llevábamos las maletas no fuimos a la zona de recogida de equipajes. Directamente fuimos a donde se esperan a los pasajeros.

Atravesamos las puertas, y pude ver a lo lejos un pelo pincho agarrada por la cintura de un pelo rubio ondulado. Al vernos la duende saltó de alegría y corrió a nuestro encuentro. Yo hice igual y a los segundos la tenía entre mis brazos

-¡Bella! Te he echado tanto de menos. La casa ha estado tan solitaria sin vosotros y en el instituto no paran de hablar y hablar…

-¡Hola Alice!- dijo mi amado detrás de nosotras

Ella me soltó y se tiró a los brazos de su hermano

-¡Edward! Eres todo un cursi que lo sepas- dijo Alice cuando se soltaron

-Era San Valentín y ¡no te entrometas!- me reí ante la escena

-Hola Bella

-Hola Jazz

-¡Bueno, vallamos a casa!- dijo ilusionada Alice

-Si vallamos- dijo Jasper.

Él se acercó a su duende y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo ya que con la mano derecha llevaba una de nuestras maletas. Yo en cambio por fin me hice con una de las maletas, y cuando Edward se me acercaba para replicar yo lo hice callar con un…

-Deja que lo lleve yo y esta noche cooperaré

-No te negaría nada amor, nada

-Pues bésame

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó! Ya lo terminé y que sepáis que ando triste. Hace dos capis solo 3 reviews, y en el anterior solo uno. ¿Ya no os gusto?<strong>

**Me despido y que sepáis que ya subi otra historia! A ver si os gusta XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas. Sé que llevo meses sin pisar fanfiction y lo siento en el alma. Os quiero decir que, aunque esta historia ya esté terminada, me gustaría que mis lectoras me siguieran siguiendo: lo unico es que a partir de ahira subiré en mi blog. Voy a dejar FF, ya que éste está eliminando historias con ranking M y he decidido pasar todas mis historias a mi blog y subiré allí a partir de ahora.

También quiero deciros que está en proceso de escritura una nueva historia, "Una cenicienta Moderna" y tratará de mi modo de ver el cuento de la cenicienta al estilo Crepúsculo. Que conste que no soy buena con los summaries, asi que cuando lo empiece a subir espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Mi blog es:

crepuscle- fanfics. blogspot. com. es/ (lo pongo con separaciones porque FF no permite poner paginas webs.

Mi cuenta es:

Annita Tejedor

Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo en mi página web


End file.
